The Legacy Begins: Darkness in the Night
by MyLittleStarr
Summary: "They all expect me to be a good little she-cat, to accept my queen name when I'm twelve moons old and to do nothing but give some ungrateful tom little furballs for the rest of my life. Well, the joke is on them. One day, I'll show those toms my claws can be just as fierce as theirs. DarkClan is no longer just for toms." Rated T
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors_

_PROLOGUE  
><em>

_Listen closely, young ones, for this story can only be told once. It is a story almost forgotten, a story of a cat who dared to defy everything she was born to believe. Everything she was taught. Of course, you know the Clans: DarkClan, LakeClan, MountainClan, and CaveClan. You even know our warriors ancestors, SpiritClan, the cats who glow almost silver like the moon, and leave stars glittering in their pawsteps._

_But what you don't know is the story I'm about to tell you - a story all but the elders are forbidden to tell._

_You see, DarkClan was not always the noble Clan we see today. In fact, many seasons ago when the Clans were first formed, a tom cat named Dark, the founder of DarkClan, believed all she-cats to be weak and useless. Of course, without she-cats a Clan cannot grow, for there would be no kits, and so the leader of DarkClan made a rule. But this rule was only followed in his Clan, and caused much tension among the Clans._

_What was this rule, you ask, Robinkit? Well, the rule was that she-cats were not allowed to hunt, or train to fight. They couldn't even be medicine cats. She-cats of DarkClan had only one purpose, to receive their queen name at twelve moons of age, and provide the Clan with healthy kits for their whole lives._

_Yes, it was a horrible thing, Pebblekit. Many she-cats were too afraid to fight back and those who tried were killed. Then how did the cat in the story do it? Well, she went about it in a more cunning way, which showed her to be a true DarkClan cat through and through. She didn't speak out openly, but it was there in her actions- even when she was a young kit. Small refusals here, a rebellious act there. _

_Though, I don't think anyone was quite prepared for the great changes she would bring about._

_Pebblekit, Robinkit, Go- Gorsekit! Stop pulling Dappleleaf's tail! If you wake her I'll never hear the end of it._

_... Now, listen closely you three. This story is a part of your legacy. After all, you're descendants of this cat._

_It began a cold leaf-bare day, when one of the queens, a she-cat named Skyheart, gave birth to four strong kits. Three were toms, Stonekit, Stormkit, and Shadowkit. But the fourth? She was the strangest of all. Her name was Moonkit._

_**Author's Note: Hello, everyone, Starr here! Hope you all enjoyed the prologue. First chapter will be coming soon and I'll have the allegiances at the end of that chapter. Now, here's some more info about the four Clans this series will revolve around.  
><strong>_

_**ABOUT THE CLANS**_

_**DarkClan: DarkClan was the first of the Clans to be formed. Dark, who later became Darkstar, was a rogue tom who's mate and kits died seasons before the Clans formed. It was his mate's struggle to adapt to the wilderness that made him begin to believe she-cats to be weak. Then again, he had never really believed she would make it as a wild cat for long. When DarkClan formed, he made a rule that no she-cats would train as warriors or medicine cats, and since a leader's word is law, the rest of the cats followed. Now, generations later, the rule still holds strong. DarkClan has been like this for so long, that none of the cats can fathom it being changed. DarkClan reside in the dark shadows and dappled grounds of the thick forest that makes up their territory. DarkClan cats easily navigate the forest both on the ground and above in the treetops. **_

_**LakeClan: LakeClan territory borders the edge of DarkClan territory and sits between DarkClan and MountainClan. LakeClan cats are good swimmers, and often like to fish in the streams the lake provide, although they are excellent hunters outside of the water as well. LakeClan cats are the joke of the other Clans for their willingness to forgive trespassing and outsiders. Though if pushed, the claws of the LakeClan cats can be sharp and brutal. Many mistake their kindness for weakness, and those cats usually learn that that is not always the case. When LakeClan was formed, when cats of that Clan feared the water, especially with the rains that would often flood the lake and it's streams. But with time, they adapted to their watery home.**_

_**MountainClan: MountainClan reside on the mountain that surrounds the small valley that houses LakeClan and DarkClan to the east is a waterfall that flows into the lake and feeds the streams. That waterfall serves as the border between MountainClan and CaveClan, and separates the two halves of the mountains. The MountainClan cats are excellent climbers and jumpers, and have little trouble navigating the sheer and dangerous paths of the mountains. They hunt many forms of prey that live in the mountains, and also hunt the birds of prey. Mountain, the founder of MountainClan was a kittypet who lost his home to a fire. After that, he stayed out in the wilderness until a strange dream led him to the valley that became his home and the home of the cats who joined him in MountainClan.**_

_**CaveClan: In the beginning, MountainClan and CaveClan had been on large Clan joined together. But, Cave, a cat who followed Mountain, did not like the way the younger tom ran things in the Clan. Gathering a band of followers, he claimed the territory on the other side of the mountain - the side that had an expanse of cave systems that ran through the mountain. Seasons passed and CaveClan and MountainClan both battled it out with each other for full control of the mountain range until one day a rockslide killed the deputies of the Clans. The Clans took this as a sign that it was time for their battle to end, and so, they continued to live in peace, each Clans happy with the territory they had. **_

_**SpiritClan: SpiritClan are the news Clans version of StarClan. The cats of SpiritClan are the cats who died, and when they appear in the dreams of the living cats, they give off a strange, silverish glow, as if they are bathed in moonlight. Stars glitter in their pawsteps when they walk, and the SpiritClan cats send omens and warnings to the cats who are living. SpiritClan works in mysterious ways, and although they always want to help, sometimes their message take a while to become clear to the one receiving it.**_


	2. Chapter One

_A/N: Hey, guys, Starr here back with Chapter One! But first, the review replies!  
><em>

_Birdflame: Thanks so much for the review! And oh, I don't know if we want Gorsekit to wake that old bag of bones. She can be quite moody!_

_Starsinger04: Thanks for the review. Ah, yes. CaveClan and DarkClan both have an interesting history for different reasons. I'm glad they fascinate you._

_Diamondstar of ThunderClan: Well, thanks so much for the review and the favorite! I will be sure to keep writing. :)_

_Arwenmina: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you find the introduction and the idea interesting. I wanted to do something different, but I know sometimes fanmade Clans can be an iffy choice to go with. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story._

_Moonbeam141: Ah, well I'm glad you like to story, and I hope you'll enjoy reading about Moonkit and the trouble she'll cause. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the summary, too. _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS._

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Moonkit, wake up," Skyheart murmured as she nudged the young kit awake.

Moonkit's green eyes opened. "Skyheart? What is it?"

Her mother's tail twitched. "Lionstar has called a meeting. It's Beetlepaw's warrior ceremony, and the choosing of the mate. Snailkit is also having her queen ceremony."

Moonkit's fur bristled. The choosing of the mate! That meant that meant that Beetlepaw would get to lay claim to one of the she-cats in the nursery, whether they'd received their full queen name yet or not. The tom was about eight moons her senior, and Moonkit could only hope he'd choose a different she-cat.

Brightfern padded by them to exit the nursery, her eyes shining. Was she hoping to be the chosen? Moonkit fought down the disgust. She never wanted to have a mate. It was all the she-cats in DarkClan lived for. She wanted to dig her claws into an enemy, fight of a fox, or badger, or coyote! Not be stuck raising kits her whole life.

Skyheart nudged her four kits out of the nursery and settled to sit near the entrance. Below the Highbranch, Snailkit and Beetlepaw sat, their fur groomed to perfection. Lionstar sat perched on the branch, his own fur groomed free of any tangles.

"Today is a day of much celebration," Lionstar purred. "Today, a young she-cat will be welcome into the rank of queens. Snailkit, come forward."

Snailkit crept forward slowly on shaky paws.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon this she-cat," Lionstar meowed. "She has reached twelve moons of age and is ready to receive her queen name. From this day forward, she shall be known as Snailberry. May SpiritClan grant you large, healthy litters."

"Snailberry! Snailberry!" the other queens chanted, as was tradition. The male warriors remained silent.

"Beetlepaw, it is time for you to become a warrior," Lionstar continued as Snailberry crept over to sit with the queens. "I, Lionstar, leader of DarkClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Beetlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Beetlepaw never hesitated. "I do."

"Then by the powers of SpiritClan, I give you your warrior name," Lionstar announced. "Beetlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Beetlewhisker. SpiritClan honors your courage and fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan.

The toms took up the cry. "Beetlewhisker! Beetlewhisker!"

Lionstar waited for the cries to settle. "And now, it is time for the choosing of the mate ceremony! I have completed the customary four moons of grieving after the loss of Tawnyfur last leafbare to greencough, and it is now time I choose a new mate."

Lionstar's eyes roamed over the she-cats of the nursery, and he seemed to study each of them for a brief moment before he nodded.

"My new mate will be Snailberry."

Snailberry's eyes widened in dismay, but she dipped her head in acceptance. Lionstar seemed pleased by the act, even though Snailberry had no choice.

Moonkit shifted on her paws and looked up at her mother. Skyheart was gazing fondly at their father, Sootpelt.

"Beetlewhisker, it is time you choose your mate," Lionstar announced.

The new warrior stood and padded over to the queens. His beady eyes roamed over each she-cat in turn, as if he was picking out their flaws and the things that made one better than the other. Finally, the tom turned to Lionstar.

"My mate, once she reaches twelve moons of age, will be Sagekit," he announced.

Lionstar nodded in approval. "A fine choice."

Brightfern's eyes dimmed, it was the third time since she received her queen name that a tom had passed her over for another.

"Why don't you kits go play," Skyheart meowed. "You know where the mossball is."

Moonkit and her brother's nodded and Stonekit ran off to get the mossball from the space between the nursery and the camp wall that was made of of bramble woven together. He slapped the mossball and sent it flying towards Moonkit who aimed it at Stormkit. The four siblings spent a while playing together before Stormkit said he was tired and left. Stonekit and Shadowkit ran to the elders den, leaving Moonkit alone in the camp.

Her father was nearby, eating with his friend Tigerstreak and the deputy Elmheart. Crouching, Moonkit crept up on her father's tail before leaping, and digging her kitten sharp claws into his tail.

"Ouch!" he meowed, eyes amused. "Easy there, Moonkit. That hurt."

"Sorry."

Elmheart snorted. "You let her get away with too much, Sootpelt. My she-kits would never use claws on a warrior."

Sootpelt glowered at the tom. "Let her have her kit playing while she can, Elmheart."

Elmheart shook his massive brown furred head before going back to munching on his mouse. Sootpelt rasped his tongue over Moonkit's ear.

"Go back to your mother, little one," he meowed.

Moonkit gave a moment's hesitation, just enough to make Elmheart's fur bristle slightly before she turned and bounded back to the nursery. She would show those toms one day, she thought, casting a dark glance towards Morningpaw as she passed him. Her claws were just as fierce, could cause just as much damage. And she would prove that someday.

_TLB:DitN_

Three moons flew by, Moonkit watched as one after the other, Ratkit, Sandykit, Stormkit, Stonekit, Shadowkit, Blizzardkit and Vinekit, became apprentices. Morningpaw, Pebblepaw, Webpaw and Smokepaw were moving up to warrior rank to make room for the new apprentices, and to help make sure there would be plenty of mentors. This was the most new apprentices the Clan had had in seasons. Ratpaw and his brother Sandykit were apprenticed to Beetlewhisker and Sootpelt. Stormpaw, Shadowpaw and Stonepaw were apprenticed to Elmheart, Darkwind, and Streamclaw. Blizzardpaw and Vinepaw were apprenticed to Tigerstreak and Larkclaw.

And to make matters worse, Cloverkit, Sagekit, Aspenkit, and Dawnkit had received their full queen names becoming Cloverleaf, Sageleaf, Aspenheart, and Dawnlight. And they each had mates now, Pebblestream was Dawnlight's mate, Webshine had chosen Aspenheart, Smokefur had chosen Cloverleaf. And since Beetlewhisker had chosen Sageleaf, it looked more and more like Moonkit, in a short five moons, would have to become the mate of Morningcloud, as she was the only she-cat left in the nursery aside from Brightfern and the tom seemed to make it a point to avoid Brightfern.

Although Snailberry's kits would arrive within the next moon, it was unlikely that Morningcloud would want to wait another thirteen moons to take a mate when Moonkit and Brightfern were already there.

Toms seemed wary of Moonkit. She played with her claws out and liked to use her claws and teeth when attacking the tails of the warriors during play time. Many liked to pass it off as kit playing, but Elmheart was ever suspicious. Something told him that this particular she-cat would cause problems. It would be a shame if they had to execute her for treason against the code. Well, she still had five moons to prove herself a loyal future queen, he supposed.

Moonkit was brought of her musings when Morningcloud stopped in front of her. Moonkit's green eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" she grumbled.

Morningcloud's blue eyes danced with amusement. "I don't think you like me very much."

Moonkit snorted and Morningcloud growled. "Listen, she-cat, whether you like it or not, this is your life. And you will stop sulking. It's no way for a possible future mate of mine to act."

Moonkit itched to dig her claws into the tom's smug face. It was an insult to still have kit attached to her name when she was apprenticed aged! She could have been learning battle moves and hunting with her brothers if she'd been born a tom, but because she was a she-cat she was stuck spending her life in the nursery, safely within camp walls.

Storming into the nursery, Moonkit curled into her nest and closed her eyes. By the time she drifted off, most of the queens had settled in for the night. She dreamed of chasing a bird through the forest. She wondered what it would be like to dig her claws into the strange snowy white bird. Then something wet lapped at her paws and she skidded to a stop, barely avoiding falling face first into the lake.

The crystal waters shone with moonlight and the waterfalls that poured down from MountainClan and CaveClan territory helped to keep the small lake full. Sitting down, Moonkit's tail flicked in careful thought.

The lake was so beautiful and she knew she might never see it outside of her dreams.

Her green eyes flickered with wonder as a star flew across the sky. A warrior was fading from SpiritClan. A pang of sadness went through her heart for the poor cat who had finally been forgotten by those still living. She couldn't help but wonder if she had once heard the cat's story and merely forgot.

Would anyone remember her when she was gone?

_No, _Moonkit's claws dug into the soft mud around the lake. _No cat will remember me. I'm just another DarkClan queen. Always replaceable._

Moonkit hissed in dismay as the water once again splashed against her, but it was higher this time. With rising panic, Moonkit realized the lake was getting higher, and soon her small form was completely under water. Moonkit's mouth opened in a scream when she realized something. She could breath under the water. She felt warm and safe, surrounded by the water of the lake.

When she woke the next morning, all she could remember was how safe she had felt in the lake, surrounded by it's warm, comforting water.

_A/N: I'm horrible. I only did the Allegiances for DarkClan as it will be a while before any other Clans come into play. I figure I'll do allegiances as each one is introduced before putting them all together in one big list. So, here are the cats of DarkClan that we all love so much. _

_DARKNESS OF THE NIGHT ALLEGIANCES_

_DarkClan_

_Leader: Lionstar - golden furred tom with blue eyes_

_Deputy: Elmheart - brown furred tom Apprentice, Stormpaw_

_Medicine Cat: Darkwind - dark grayish-black tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Shadowpaw_

_Warriors:_

_Sootpelt - dark gray tom with green eyes Apprentice, Sandypaw_

_Streamclaw - blue furred tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Stonepaw_

_Tigerstreak - brown tabby tom Apprentice, Blizzardpaw_

_Larkclaw - golden furred tom Apprentice, Vinepaw_

_Beetlewhisker - black furred tom with beady eyes Apprentice, Ratpaw_

_Pebblestream - dark gray tom_

_Morningcloud - light brown tom with blue eyes_

_Webshine - black and white tom (from Skyheart's first litter)_

_Smokefur: gray tom (From Skyheart's first litter)_

_Apprentices:_

_Sandypaw - sandy brown tom (8 moons old)_

_Ratpaw- dark brown tom (8 moons old)_

_Stormpaw - sooty gray tom with green eyes (7 moons old)_

_Stonepaw - black furred tom with blue eyes (7 moons old)_

_Shadowpaw - black tom with green eyes (7 moons old)_

_Blizzardpaw - black and white tom (6 moons old)_

_Vinepaw - dark gray tom with green eyes (6 moons old)_

_Queens:_

_Skyheart - black and white furred queen with blue eyes (Mother to Sootpelt's kits: Shadowkit, Stormkit, Stonekit, and Moonkit)_

_Quailfeather - dusky brown she-cat (Mate of Streamclaw; mother of Sandykit and Ratkit)_

_Leafheart - tortoiseshell she-cat (Mate of Tigerstreak; Mother of Snailkit)_

_Pidgeonfur - pale gray and white she-cat (Mate of Elmheart; Mother of Cloverkit, Aspenkit, Sagekit, and Dawnkit)_

_Blackspots - black and gray she-cat (Mate of Owlsky; Mother of Blizzardkit and Vinekit)_

_Swanfeather - pale silver she-cat with blue eyes (Mate of Larkclaw; Mother of Pebblepaw and Morningpaw_

_Brightfern - white furred she-cat_

_Snailberry: tiny tortoiseshell she-cat (Expecting Lionstar's kits)_

_Cloverleaf - cream furred she-cat (13 Moons old; Mate of Smokefur)_

_Aspenheart - golden she-cat with amber eyes (13 moons old; Mate of Webshine)_

_Sageleaf - brown furred she-cat (13 moons old; Mate of Beetlewhisker)_

_Dawnlight - pale gold she-cat (13 moons old; Mate of Pebblestream)_

_Kits:_

_Moonkit - white she-cat with green eyes (7 moons old)_

_Elders:_

_Redsun - ginger tom with blue eyes (Father of Leafheart and Quailfeather)_

_Adderstrike - black tom (Father of Skyheart)_


	3. Chapter Two

_A/N: Hi, guys! Starr is back once again! Sorry for the long wait on updating. I was out the whole day before and of New Years and then when I sat down to write that weekend, my computer got commandeered by my visiting nephew. And then, babysitting five days a week for eight hours a day can be exhausting and leave me little writing time. But, never fear, chapter two is finally here! But first, the review replies!  
><em>

_Moonbeam: Ah, yes, I was wondering if any would catch that. There is indeed a reason there are no female Elders of DarkClan. As the cats get older, having kits become more risky. Many she-cats die before they can officially retire, and those that do retire usually stay in the nursery to help the newer queens with watching the kits.  
><em>

_Starsinger04: Thanks for the review! I'm glad to know you like the story. And yes, poor Moonkit, but her troubles are only just beginning._

_Every Wolf Has It's Howl: I would never accept that either. I suppose in a way, I'd be rebellious like Moonkit, only I'd probably be more open with it. No doubt my attitude problems would get me in trouble in DarkClan... I'm glad you like the story!  
><em>

_Amberfoot7: Oh, I don't mind! A lot of stories have cats with the same names, and with names that start with Ash, or Soot, and Smoke, a lot of name tend to be the same as they aren't many suffixes that can mix with those and sound good. And it was just a dream. If you notice last chapter, it says Moonkit dreamed of chasing a white bird to the edge of the lake where the water ended up swallowing her. But instead of feeling panicked, she felt safer._

_Yowl: Oh yes, Morningcloud is a VERY big pain in the tail, one that won't be going away any time soon, I'm afraid. I hate the furball, but at the same time, I love him. And trust me, there's nothing Moonkit would like more than to knock Morningcloud down a few pegs. Yes! She-cats may just save their lives one day! Toms can be so silly. x3 And it's no rush! I've just been busy, but I'm glad to have your support!_

_Sunripple: Oh, what it would be like to be a warrior or medicine cat! Think of all the fun you could have. Moonkit has always wanted it so bad, she can't help but somewhat... glorify what the life will be like. She think it will be all hunting and defending the Clan, but it's so much more, as she will learn._

_Mirage1234: Glad to know you're hooked! Can't wait for more review and feedback from everybody. :)_

_HappyBlueKitty: I'm happy you love it! And yes, Morningcloud seems like a mystery and annoyance to many people. Hopefully we'll all get to know more of him as the story goes on!_

_The Age of Awesomeness: Thanks for the review!_

_Phew! That was quite a lot of reviews! I'd also like to take a moment to thank everyone who has favorited and alerted the story! You're all awesome!_

_Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS._

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

The dream of being swallowed by the lake continued to haunt Moonkit's sleep for the next quarter moon. Every night, the dream was the same - from the odd snow white bird, to the shooting star, to the water swallowing her and making her feel safer. Everyday Moonkit would awaken in a better mood than that which she had gone to sleep.

Snailberry was waddling toward the fresh-kill pile, her belly bulging on both sides. Meanwhile, the other queens sat chatting. Moonkit's ears flattened against her head. How she long to explore the forest and see what the other apprentices were seeing.

How she longed to actually see the lake while she was awake.

"Moonkit?"

Moonkit jumped, startled. "Stormpaw, you startled me."

Her brother flicked his tail. "Sorry. Have you seen Elmheart? He said he would take me battle training today, but I can't find him."

Now that her brother mentioned it, Moonkit hadn't seen the deputy all morning, which was odd considering that he usually kept one eye on her at all times these days. It was as if he expected her to sneak out of camp at any moment.

She wasn't shy to admit to herself that she had entertained the thought, and she continued to do so even now.

"No," she finally answered after a couple of minutes of him waiting patiently. "I haven't seen him all day, now that you ask."

Stormpaw sighed. "Alright. I guess I'll go ask Sootpelt or someone where he is."

Moonkit hesitated. "Stormpaw?"

Her brother paused in his movement to stand. "Yes?"

Moonkit's mind raced. Stormpaw and she had always been close. She got on with him better than Stonepaw and Shadowpaw. She wondered if she could count on him.

"I hope you find him," she said at last.

Stormpaw seemed puzzled, his green eyes confused. "Yeah, so do I. Bye, Moonkit."

She watched him pad away. She wouldn't involve her brother in her little escape plan. She didn't want to have to put him in that position. If anyone even suspected he had helped her, it could get him in a lot of trouble with Lionstar.

Moonkit didn't even know where to begin with her plan. All she knew was she had to get away from DarkClan. For the last few days, she had slowly been working to make a Moonkit sized hole near the corner of the medicine cat's den. She thought it was a perfect spot to make a getaway because, on the other side of Darkwind's den was a patch of lavender. The scent of which was so strong that, if she rolled in the lavender in the medicine cat's den, would mask her scent and give her time to get away.

The only thing left to do was steal some lavender from Darkwind's den and cause a big enough distraction that no one would notice her leaving. Which was easier said than done. Either Darkwind or Shadowpaw were always in the medicine cat's den, sorting herbs. The only time they would be gone would be the half moon ceremony near the Star Tree, the large dead tree that sat in the middle of the territories the clans shared. Buy could she wait another moon more for the half moon to come? The last had been a couple days before, but Moonkit's dream of escape had been only a gleam in her eye then.

_The medicine cats gather herbs frequently, _she thought. _Perhaps I could steal just a bit of lavender, one day when they're out._

No, that wouldn't work, Moonkit realized. Not with Morningcloud sticking to her like an annoying thorn in her paw. She could feel his suspicious eyes watching her now. She'd been hanging around the medicine cat den the last few days, hovering outside of it unsurely.

He wrote it off as her having an annoying bellyache or something of the like, but being too prideful to ask for herbs. He snorted. She-cats were stubborn things, Moonkit in particular.

Rising to his paws, he walked over to her. "If you need herbs, it'll have to wait."

Moonkit's green eyes met his blue and narrowed dangerously. "Are Shadowpaw and Darkwind not here?"

He didn't like the gleam in her eyes. "They're picking herbs."

The stiff tone nearly amused her. "Then it can wait, I suppose."

She flicked her tail dismissively and it set him on edge. Who was she, to think she had the right to dismiss him? Well, he would show her. He'd speak to Lionstar, tell the leader he was finally ready to choose which one of the last two she-cats he'd wish to be his mate. Moonkit's days of rebelling against the way DarkClan lived were numbered.

_TLB:DitN_

Moonkit didn't need to cause her own distraction. The perfect one was being offered.

Snailberry's wails could be heard from inside the nursery. Outside, the other queens sat, all except for Moonkit's mother, who was inside with Snailberry, Darkwind, and Shadowpaw, helping the first time queen deliver her first litter of kits. Lionstar was also in the nursery, anxiously awaiting the birth of his kits

Moonkit weaved out of the group of queens. There were two hunting patrols out, and the sunhigh patrol had left not long before Snailberry's kitting began. Morningcloud was gone on hunting patrol, and Elmheart had headed the border patrol because of tension with MountainClan. It was the perfect time. Over the last few days, she had snuck into the medicine cat den, sneaking out small bits of lavender whenever she could. No one seemed to notice the scent of the herb clinging to her fur.

Snailberry's kitting had captured the attention of every cat, even the warriors who still remained. Everyone awaited the birth of the kits. As she slunk around the camp toward the small opening that was hidden by the corner of the medicine cat den. Looking back one last time to make sure no one had seen her, Moonkit squeezed through. The smell of the lavender patch on the other side overwhelmed her, but at least it could continue to hide her scent.

Surrounded by mountains on both side and unclaimed territory toward the back, Moonkit knew the way to go. Her dreams of the lake flashed through her mind again.

Why hadn't she ever thought of it before? The lake offered protection, and safety. Surely SpiritClan were telling her to seek out LakeClan.

DarkClan's territory was large, and there were so many new sights and scents that it made Moonkit's head ache from trying to stay alert. She scented the air hesitantly, and was relieved when she couldn't smell any of her Clanmates. If she followed the paths through the trees, winding her way through the forest, she'd have to reach the LakeClan border eventually, right?

But would she wait there and risk being caught or simply cross the border? It was against the warrior code to trespass, but it still happened, whether on accident or on purpose. Moonkit longed to be a warrior so bad, that the code was something dear to her heart. Surely, SpiritClan could forgive her this one small transgression.

A cracking twig startled Moonkit and she began to run, her legs aching as her muscles strained. Looking back later, she'd realize how silly she was to be scared by a breaking twig. If it had been one of her Clanmates, surely she would have smelled them.

Unless they'd hidden their scent like she had.

She never would have thought it would take so long to reach the border, but it was easy to tell when she had. The hug forest opened up in a large plain of tall, brilliant green grass that seemed to thrive even with leafbare growing closer. The ground was wet, not doubt from the various streams and the large lake that made up LakeClan's territory. Shoving into the grass, Moonkit felt as if a huge weight was being lifted from her shoulders.

She was finally out from under DarkClan and the rule about she-cats. She slowed and sat down, hidden from the tree line by the tall grass. She grimaced and shook her paw. The wet ground and all the water would take some getting used to, she supposed. Standing again, she slowly pushed through the grass until it thinned to a small bit of wet dirt near a stream. Bending her head, she lapped at the water.

The she-cats in DarkClan had to be escorted to the stream whenever they wanted a drink. The very idea of it still made her fur bristle.

Only a moment later, she was falling into the stream.

"See, Snowpaw? I told you there was no lavender patch here!" a she-cat's voice announced.

Moonkit pulled herself from the stream and gave herself a shake, glaring at the two white furred cats. Snowpaw - she assumed was the tom who was watching her warily. And the she-cat was giving her a curious sniff.

"She doesn't smell like lavender now," the she-cat meowed, amused. "What's your name?"

"Frostpaw," Snowpaw warned. "We should find our mentors."

Frostpaw ignored him. "Well?"

"Moonkit," Moonkit finally muttered after unsuccessfully trying to lick her fur dry.

"Moonkit? But you look apprentice aged," Frostpaw cocked her head to the side. "Oh!"

Realization flooded her gaze. "Moonkit. You're a one of DarkClan's kits. I remember when Lionstar announced your brother's being made apprentices."

Frostpaw screwed up her face and, almost accurately, pretended to be Lionstar. "Stormpaw, Shadowpaw and Stonepaw are now apprentices, but their sister Moonkit remains in the nursery - as she will until she is twelve moons of age."

Snowpaw snorted.

Frostpaw's tail lashed. "I've never seen a more arrogant ball of fur than that deputy of his, either."

Snowpaw glanced over his shoulder. "If you're a DarkClan cat, why are you here?"

"What a stupid question," Frostpaw meowed to him. "Wouldn't you run, too? Well, I suppose not. You're a tom, after all."

If he was offended, Snowpaw didn't show it. "Fine, then, Frostpaw. You're too nice, sometimes."

The pair of white apprentices stared at each other a moment, Frostpaw's eyes hopeful, and Snowpaw's determined not to give in. Finally the tom sighed.

"If Shimmerstar skins you, I'll use your pelt to line my bedding," he grumbled before turning to storm away.

Frostpaw blinked, pleased. "Don't mind my furball of a brother. Shimmerstar will definitely let you stay. She's half DarkClan, you know. She wasn't raised there, of course, but she's a fair cat."

"Let me stay?" Moonkit said after a minute. Frostpaw was a difficult cat to keep up with.

"Well, of course," Frostpaw meowed as if it was obvious. "You'll be asking her to join us, right? Isn't that why you come to our territory instead of into the unclaimed territory?"

Moonkit couldn't believe how trusting these two LakeClan apprentices were being.

"Don't be so shocked," Snowpaw meowed, as he came back through the grass looking aggravated. "It's not the first time the other Clans have offered sanctuary to DarkClan runaways."

"They have?" Moonkit wondered. "I've never heard that."

Snowpaw snorted and her ears burned. Stupid, she scolded herself, of course the other cats wouldn't talk about it. It would only give the she-cats ideas, and the toms didn't want to risk them thinking for themselves.

"Snowpaw, be nice," Frostpaw snapped. "She's young, but she's been through more than most. Come on, Moonkit. Follow us now."

_SpiritClan, am I making the right choice in trusting them?_


	4. Chapter Three

_A/N: Hi, guys! Are you ready for the next chapter? So am I! But first, an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: There is a poll up on my profile pertaining to the story - a certain trio's possible names. Head on over and vote for EIGHT of your favorites out of the TWENTY ONE choices.  
><em>

_Now, the review replies!_

_The Age of Awesomeness: Thanks, and I plan to!_

_Mooneyes of MoorClan: Haha, and read more you shall, Mooneyes! (I love the name, by the way.)_

_Moonbeam141: Well, as far away as she can get being in the next territory over. xD_

_Guest: Yes, you said it right! And Moonpaw was very brave! Glad you enjoy the story._

_Spottedmist: Bum bum bummm... Not all enemy Clans are bad. Just... a majority of them. ;)_

_Starsinger04: Well, it wouldn't be Moonpaw's life if things didn't get complicated, haha._

_Shira the Mage: Indeed! Thank you for the review._

_Sunripple: Yes! I think she'd consider having her claws torn out better than being in DarkClan, and who could blame her?_

_Goldenseal: I'm glad you think it's unique. Rebellious Moonkit is the best! Her attitude toward the DarkClan cats will probably be more apparent now that she's in another Clan and doesn't have to watch what she says anymore._

_And thanks to every who favorites and alerts the story!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS._

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Shimmerstar's pretty tabby pelt shone in the sunlight as she observed the tiny she-cat in front of her - Moonkit of DarkClan. The young kit didn't look terrified to be face to face with the leader of a rival Clan. Shimmerstar wondered if that was bravery or stupidity on the young one's part.

"So you are the daughter of Skyheart," Shimmerstar murmured, blinking her blue eyes.

Moonkit nodded.

"Tell me, Moonkit, why should I allow you to stay?"

Moonkit could feel the eyes of other cats on them, but none seemed to be eavesdropping or listening in on purpose. "You don't have to. I don't expect you to. Frostpaw is the one who said I should at least ask..."

Shimmerstar's eyes danced with amusement for a moment. Once Frostpaw was set on something, the little apprentice hardly ever let it go. She was much like her father in that aspect, and Rainstorm was a fine deputy to Shimmerstar.

"The life of a DarkClan she-cat is different than the lives the she-cats here live," Shimmerstar warned. "Here the she-cats carry their own weight. They hunt and they train, and they work just as hard as every other cat. Can I count on you to do that?"

Moonkit nodded. "I'll certainly try, Shimmerstar."

Shimmerstar's eyes narrowed in thought. "We will see. You have three moons, Moonkit. Frostpaw and Snowpaw are the same age as you. If, by the third moon, you are on the same training path as they are, then I will allow you to continue to stay."

Moonkit almost trembled. "You won't make me go back, will you? I don't want to be a queen my whole life..."

Shimmerstar shook her head. "I will not force you to return to DarkClan, I would have warriors escort you the unclaimed land beyond their border where you would be safe from them."

Moonkit nodded, though she was determined to be caught up with Snowpaw and Frostpaw by the end of the three moons. If Shimmerstar thought anything of Moonkit wanting to stay with LakeClan, the she-cat didn't say it as she looked up and around the clearing. Nearly every cat had returned from patrols by the time Snowpaw and Frostpaw had returned with Moonkit. The pair of siblings always seemed to find trouble.

_And, _Shimmerstar thought fondly. _They always manage to sneak away from their mentors without their mentors noticing._

They almost reminded the she-cat of how she was with her sister, Shiversnow.

"I will call the Clan meeting," Shimmerstar finally said to the young she-cat before she stood and hopped up on a nearby large, flat stone. "May all cats old enough to catch fish gather before the sun stone for a Clan meeting!"

Many of the cats were already gathered, but as the large grass in front of one den parted, two queens padded out. One had a bulging belly that showed kits yet to be born, and the other had three kits bounding around her paws as she sat outside the entrance of the nursery.

"Who's that, Cherryshine?" one kit, with russet and gray patched asked curiously as she caught sight of Moonkit.

"Hush, Splashkit, and listen to what Shimmerstar has to tell us," Cherryshine scolded gently.

"Many of you already know of the young she-cat Frostpaw and Snowpaw escorted to camp," Shimmerstar began. "Moonkit had come here from DarkClan and asked for shelter."

Some mutterings went through the camp.

Shimmerstar waved her tail for silence. "I have decided Moonkit will be allowed to stay for now, and will forever stay with us if in three moons time she's caught up in training and on equal grounds with Snowpaw and Frostpaw, who are the same age as she is."

One tom stood. "Shimmerstar, is it wise to take in a runaway DarkClan she-cat? You know how the DarkClan toms get whenever their she-cats leave."

Shimmerstar didn't appear worried. "We have fought DarkClan before and won and we will continue to do so, Silentmist. No cat shall be forced to live a life they do not wish to."

Silentmist seemed appeased by this and gave a small nod before sitting down.

"Now it is time for a ceremony that is long overdue," Shimmerstar announced. "Moonkit, you're passed six moons of age, and it is time for you to become an apprentice."

Moonkit's fur fluffed in excitement.

"From this day one, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw," Shimmerstar continued. "Your mentor will Rainstorm. Rainstorm, you are ready for another apprentice. You trained Bluefeather well, and you are a cat of wisdom and loyalty. I hope you will pass on all you know to Moonpaw."

The dark gray tom stepped forward, green eyes shining as he gently touched noses with Moonpaw.

"Welcome to LakeClan, Moonpaw," he purred.

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" the Clan cheered, Frostpaw and Snowpaw louder than all the others.

Moonpaw's fur burned from the attention, but her eyes betrayed her happiness. Frostpaw bounded up to her and touch her nose to Moonpaw's cheek.

"Wow, our father the deputy is your mentor!" Frostpaw meowed excitedly. "You're so lucky. Most cats would kill to have the deputy to train them. Shimmerstar must really want you to be able to stay at the end of the three moons."

Moonpaw flicked her tail. "Think so?"

"Of course," Snowpaw meowed as he joined them. "She trusts Rainstorm to have you ready and he will."

"Come one, we'll introduce you to the apprentices and get you settled in the den," Frostpaw offered.

"Rainstorm?" Moonpaw asked, looking toward her mentor for approval.

He nodded. "It's far too late now to tour the territories, so we will do that tomorrow."

Moonpaw nodded before following her new friends to the apprentice den. Just behind a patch of tall grass was the entrance to a den woven from reeds and some brambles that most likely came from the small patch of forest that was on LakeClan's side of the border. Moonpaw could remember Morningcloud's rants about how DarkClan should reclaim that portion of the forest, but Lionstar never seemed eager to act on it.

"There's a nest next to us," Frostpaw meowed as they entered the den. "Oh, over there are Firepaw and Rockpaw, they're littermates."

Rockpaw, Moonpaw assumed, was the dusky brown tom. Which left the orange tabby to be Firepaw. Rockpaw waved his tail in greeting, eyes friendly.

"Hi," Moonpaw meowed to the brothers.

"Hello," Firepaw meowed, amber eyes meeting her green. "Congratulations on becoming an apprentice, Moonpaw."

"Firepaw and Rockpaw have been apprentices for about five moons now," Snowpaw meowed. "They'll be warriors soon."

Rockpaw nodded. "You're Stormpaw's sister, right? He used to talk about you at his first Gathering."

Moonpaw nodded, warmth flooding her at the thought of the only brother she got along with.

"We have another brother," Frostpaw mewed. "Crowpaw. He's the medicine cat apprentice. Though the way Spottedflower talks of him, she wants to claw his ears off half the time."

"What are your mentors like?" Moonpaw asked curiously.

Firepaw and Snowpaw both groaned.

Frostpaw's eyes shone. "Duskclaw is great! He's Firepaw and Rockpaw's father and he's a really patient cat. Their mother is Softheart, that cream she-cat you probably saw earlier."

"Silentmist is alright," Rockpaw admitted. "Though ever since Rowanflower moved into the nursery expecting his kits, he's been a bit distracted."

_Rowanflower must be that queen from earlier,_ Moonpaw realized, turning her attention to Firepaw and Snowpaw, who both looked displeased. "And you two?"

"Wolfheart's awful!" Firepaw whined. "He literally runs me into the ground every day."

"Bluefeather's a pain in the tail!" Snowpaw complained. "You think mentor's are kind and patient, but not all of them."

Firepaw nodded. "My third day out, Wolfheart told me to find the way back to camp by myself and vanished! He thought it was funny! I could have frozen to death!"

"It was the middle of greenleaf!" Rockpaw corrected.

Firepaw blinked. "Oh yeah. Well... an owl could have got me!"

"The owl's all live in DarkClan's territory," Frostpaw snickered.

"Well..." Firepaw hesitated. "I could have fallen in a stream?"

Moonpaw snorted. "Did you know how to swim?"

Snowpaw, Frostpaw and Rockpaw all laughed while Firepaw glowered at them. Moonpaw twitched her tail. A LakeClan cat afraid of a stream, now that was something you didn't see everyday.

"Get some sleep, apprentices," a warrior called into the den as his large gray head appeared.

"Yes, Wolfheart," Firepaw meowed immediately, which made Snowpaw and Rockpaw snicker even more.

Wolfheart's eyes narrowed for a moment. "We have dawn patrol Firepaw, don't stay up late. Ripplewing is leading the patrol and you know how she gets."

Firepaw nodded again.

Wolfheart paused. "And Snowpaw? That pain in the tail mentor of yours says you get to have fun hunting for the elders tomorrow and cleaning their den. Oh, and ticks. Don't forget to handle their ticks."

Now Firepaw snickered as Snowpaw's jaw dropped.

"But -"

"No buts," Wolfheart said lightly. "Perhaps next time you all shouldn't be talking so loud that the whole camp can hear you."

As the warrior retreated, Snowpaw huffed in annoyance. "Great. I get elder duty."

A few minutes later, all the apprentices were curled up in their nests. Laying in a group with Snowpaw and Frostpaw, Moonpaw closed her eyes and yawned. She wondered what had happened earlier that day after DarkClan had realized she was gone. Drifting off to sleep, for the first time in a week, Moonpaw's dreams were free of the lake and the white bird. Instead, she dreamed of herself older and more powerful, with muscles straining under her coat as she battled against enemy warriors with Frostpaw and Snowpaw.

_TLB:DitN_

Moonpaw and Rainstorm were careful to stay hidden by the tall grass as the walked the length of the DarkClan border. This was their first stop on the tour of the territory, though Moonpaw wasn't quite sure why it was needed when she already knew where the border was.

Rainstorm hissed and stopped, halting her with a flick of his tail. He peered through the grass, green eyes narrowed. Looking around him, Moonpaw found the source of his unease. A patrol of DarkClan warriors were sniffing at the border. The group was headed by Morningcloud, and her brother Stonepaw was there as well with his mentor Streamclaw. Pebblestream and Webshine completed the patrol.

"I can't smell anything," Webshine growled. "If she came this way, the scent is already gone."

Morningcloud lashed his tail and glared out into LakeClan territory.

Rainstorm murmured a 'stay here' before he padded out.

"Rainstorm," Streamclaw greeted coolly.

"Streamclaw," Rainstorm returned. "A bit late in the morning for a border patrol."

"We're a search party, one of our kits has gone missing," Streamclaw twitched his ear. "Perhaps LakeClan has seen her. White fur, green eyes, bad attitude."

Moonpaw's fur bristled. Bad attitude! She resisted the urge to dig her claws into the soft ground. Her tail gave one small lash. Rainstorm didn't seem any more amused than she did.

"She needs to come home," Streamclaw was saying. "Morningcloud's distraught that his future mate has vanished."

Rainstorm snorted and gave the light brown tom a dismissive glance. "Oh yes, he appears so worried for her."

Morningcloud hissed.

"Do not cross the border," Rainstorm warned as Morningcloud took a step forward. "You'd only embarrass yourself when you lose."

Morningcloud's blue eyes snapped like a cold fire.

Rainstorm took a careful step back toward the grass. "Be on your way."

"If you're hiding her, DarkClan will fight for her," Streamclaw warned.

Rainstorm said nothing as he vanished into the tall grass and appeared back at Moonpaw's side. The two cats watched each the patrol for a few minutes more until the DarkClan cats retreated back into the forest. Rainstorm's fur was slightly bristled.

"Future mate?" he growled. "She's an apprentice, for SpiritClan's sake."

He shook his head and sent a glance toward his apprentice. "Don't worry, little one, you won't be going back there."

Moonpaw believed him. It would take a miracle to make her return to that dreadful Clan.

And yet... inside her heart, Moonpaw could sense that someday, she would have to return.

The pair continued to tour the territory, they met no cats along the CaveClan border and they walked along the lake to reach the border with MountainClan where they spotted the medicine cat through the grass, gathering some herbs.

"Good day, Mintleaf!" Rainstorm greeted as he led Moonpaw out.

Mintleaf raised her tabby brown head. "Oh, hello, Rainstorm. And who is this?"

"This is my new apprentice, Moonpaw."

The medicine cat blinked and Moonpaw knew she recognized the name.

"Well," Mintleaf said after a moment of silence. "I hope you've found where you belong, young Moonpaw."

Moonpaw nodded awkwardly. "I have."

Mintleaf glanced down at the herbs. "I should get this burdock back to camp. Let Spottedflower know I will be by soon."

Moonpaw waited until they were alone. "Be by for what?"

"Not many medicinal plants grow in MountainClan and CaveClan's territories," Rainstorm explained. "Their medicine cats often visit DarkClan and LakeClan during newleaf and greenleaf to stock up. Mintleaf prefers to visit Spottedflower for... obvious reasons."

Moonpaw could understand that. Darkwind may have no problem with she-cat medicine cats, but the rest of the Clan certainly would.

"DarkClan will be angry when they learn I am with LakeClan, won't they?" Moonpaw questioned.

Rainstorm knew it was best to be honest. "Yes. Morningcloud will certainly be the angriest, especially as he wanted you as his future mate. But we don't have to worry about them finding out for another half moon. Come the Gathering, maybe they'll accept you won't be coming back."

_Well, you've never met Morningcloud until today, _Moonpaw thought as they began the trek back to camp. _That tom would hold a grudge for a long time..._

_TLB: DitN_

_"Hello?" Moonpaw meowed, padding through the thick forest. "Is anyone here?"_

_The trees rustled as the white bird from her dream of the lake flew in front of her face. The bird circled her twice before flying off and Moonpaw found her paws moving to follow the bird. She raced after it. The bird always stayed in her sight until she reached what was unmistakably the DarkClan border. The stench of DarkClan had her skidding to a stop steps from the border._

_"Moonpaw... help us... Moonpaw..."_

_Moonpaw's ears flattened against her head. "Who's there?"_

_"Moonpaw... Moonpaw..."_

_A wail sliced through the air. "MOONPAW!"_

_Moonpaw's ears shot forward. "Stormpaw? Stormpaw!"_

_She darted into DarkClan territory, frantically searching for her brother. "STORMPAW!"_

_She burst into what was once the DarkClan camp, but now the ground was soaked in blood. Bodies of cats littered the clearing. She recognized the bodies of Skyheart and Sootpelt who were laying just in front of Stonepaw and Shadowpaw, looking as if the two cats - one of who had no warrior training - had died trying to protect their kits._

_Stormpaw was lying not far from them. It looked as if he had tried to get to safety but couldn't. The blood was pouring from a wound on his stomach as he struggled to breathe. _

_His fading green eyes met hers. "Moonpaw..."_

_"Stormpaw..." Moonpaw whispered, but this cat was larger than Stormpaw, and looking back, the bodies of Stonepaw and Shadowpaw had looked larger as well. "Who did this?"_

_His breathing faltered. "I'm sorry, Moonpaw... It's my fault..."_

_"Stormpaw?"_

_It was as if he couldn't hear her. _

_"If I had listened to you... If I hadn't kept meeting her, hadn't insisted she come to DarkClan... this wouldn't have happened."_

_"What are you talking about? Meeting who?" _

_He drew one more ragged breath before the light faded from his eyes._

_"Stormpaw, wake up!" Moonpaw nudged him. "Stormpaw!"_

_"Moonpaw."_

_She spun, fur bristling and teeth bared. "Who are you?"_

_"I am Waterstar," he meowed. "I was leader of LakeClan before Shimmerstar."_

_"What happened here? Who did this?"_

_Waterstar sighed. "This is what will happen if she-cats don't find their place in DarkClan."_

_Moonpaw's lip curled. "They have a place," she spat bitterly. _

_Waterstar shook his head. "They are not meant to be queens forever, Moonpaw. They need someone to show them that."_

_"I'm not going back," Moonpaw argued. "They all expect me to be a good little she-cat, to accept my queen name when I'm twelve moons old and to do nothing but give some ungrateful tom little furballs for the rest of my life. Well, the joke is on them. One day, I'll show those toms my claws can be just as fierce as theirs."_

_The large tom's whiskers twitched. "Having fierce claws isn't all it's about, Moonpaw. There's more to it than that -"_

"Moonpaw!"

Moonpaw jerked. "Hm?"

Firepaw's amber eyes were amused. "You were muttering in your sleep."

"Oh," Moonpaw yawned. "Sorry."

Firepaw glanced out. "Dawn will be soon. I should probably go eat before dawn patrol. Wanna share?"

Moonpaw stretched. It was unlikely she would fall back asleep anyway. "Sure."

"Great, that huge fish Rockpaw caught yesterday is still on the pile," Firepaw meowed as he slipped out of the den. "That should be big enough for both of us."

Following, Moonpaw couldn't help but wonder about her dream.

_Who was Stormpaw meeting?_

**_A/N:_** _And so we have LakeClan in the mix! Hope you're all prepared for the LakeClan half of the Allegiances because here they are!_

_**LakeClan**_

_**Leader:** _Shimmerstar - pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Rainstorm - dark gray tom with green eyes_ Apprentice, Moonpaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Spottedflower - pretty dappled she-cat with green eyes_ Apprentice, Crowpaw_

**Warriors:**

Softheart - pretty cream she-cat

Duskclaw - pale ginger tom with amber eye_s Apprentice, Frostpaw_

Willowheart - white she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes

Emberpelt - ginger furred she-cat (Sister of Duskclaw)

Silentmist - silver tom with blue eyes (Brother of Bluefeather and Ripplewing; Mate of Rowanflower)_ Apprentice, Rockpaw  
><em>  
>Bluefeather - grayish-blue tom with amber eyes (Mate of Cherryshine; Brother of Ripplewing and Silentmist)<em> Apprentice, Snowpaw<br>_  
>Ripplewing - pale gray she-cat (Sister of Bluefeather and Silentmist)<p>

Wolfheart - large dark gray tom with a single white paw_ Apprentice, Firepaw_

**Apprentices:**

Firepaw - orange tabby tom with amber eyes (Brother of Rockpaw, son of Duskclaw and Softheart)

Rockpaw- dusky brown tom with blue eyes (Brother of Firepaw, son fo Duskclaw and Softheart)

Crowpaw - dark gray tom with green eyes (Brother of Snowpaw and Frostpaw, Son of of Willowheart and Rainstorm)

Frostpaw - white furred she-cat with blue eyes (Sister of Snowpaw and Crowpaw, Daughter of Willowheart and Rainstorm)

Snowpaw - white furred tom with blue eyes (Brother of Frostpaw and Crowpaw, Son of Willowheart and Rainstorm)

Moonpaw - white she-cat with green eyes  
><em><br>**Queens:**  
><em>  
>Cherryshine - russet furred she-cat (Mother of Bluefeather's kits; Splashkit, Acornkit, and Frecklekit - 4 moons old)<p>

Rowanflower - gold she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Silentmist's kits)  
><em><br>**Elders:**  
><em>  
>Thistlecloud - golden brown tom with amber eyes<p>

Flamewhisker - dark ginger she-cat_  
><em>


	5. Chapter Four

_A/N: Hi, everyone! Time for the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, and that this one's kind of short. It's been a busy week of babysitting. And my brand new bed that we bought broke because my niece jumped on it. Yeah, so I've been sleeping on the floor all week. But we got it fixed, so now I have a bed again.  
><em>

_Oh! Don't forget to vote on the poll that is on my profile! Now for the review replies..._

_The Age of Awesomeness: Thank you! It wasn't as soon as I hoped, but here is an update!_

_Sunripple: *Whispers conspiratorially* Ssh, it's a secret... *Shifty eyes* Meeting someone? Ha! Where on earth would you get that idea? Stormpaw is most certainly not meeting anyone... *Laughs awkwardly*_

_Mooneyes of MoorClan: I do not right now, no. But I do have a notebook of warrior cat story ideas. Maybe one day I'll post them as adoptables. _

_Amberfoot: She will indeed tell them! _

_PikaNerd6: Morningcloud is a huge jerk! I have actually had a couple readers PM me and tell me which couples they ship. Most are common: FirexMoon or SnowxMoon. There was even a RockxMoon. But a couple shop MorningxMoon. Surprising to say the least. _

_Yowl: Pairing everybody off already, huh, Yowl? Well, we'll see how close your predictions are in due time, I suppose._

_Alright, everyone, I have a question for you all to answer in your reviews: Which couples do YOU ship? They could already exist, or they could be future couples that you would like to see! Please share!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own warriors._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"You've almost got it," Rainstorm said, tail twitching.

Moonpaw huffed and pulled herself from the stream. "Really? I feel like I still haven't got swimming down."

"For a cat not born into LakeClan, you're doing great," her mentor praised.

She shook out her fur. "With swimming, sure, but fishing? I'm not very good at it."

"You're just impatient," Rainstorm encouraged. "Let's move further downstream and we'll try some more fishing."

Moonpaw shrugged but followed her mentor anyway. The full moon was that night and Moonpaw, though excited at the prospect of attending her first Gathering, wasn't very happy to know she'd be facing her old Clan there. Firepaw, Frostpaw, Snowpaw, and Rockpaw had all tried to ease her nerves, but they could also understand her worry.

Settling down near the water, Moonpaw adjusted so that her shadow did not fall on the stream. Her green eyes narrowed in concentration. She soon found herself lost in thought of the dream about Stormpaw. The dream still haunted her even a half moon later. She wondered who he was meeting and why. Who had killed all the DarkClan cats?

A flash of silver shot passed her line of vision and Moonpaw lashed out a paw, just ahead of where she saw the flash. A fish came flying out of the water to land flapping on the bank. Moonpaw pounced on the fish and killed it with a bite.

"See?" Rainstorm meowed. "Patience is key."

Moonpaw suppressed a snort at the overused line. "Patience to fish, patience learning the swim. Patience with the elders and the kits, and all the bossy medicine cats."

Rainstorm playfully swiped at her ear before glancing up at the darkening sky. "Come on, we should head back. We got a late start today and Shimmerstar will be picking the cats for the gathering soon."

Moonpaw nodded and picked up the fish.

_TLB:DitN_

Moonpaw hesitated next to Frostpaw and Snowpaw as the three apprentices followed their mentors into the Gathering place. The Star Cliffs were a beautiful piece of territory near the edge of MountainClan territory. A bunch of small cliffs jutted out like stepping stones leading up to a large cliff that many say seems high enough to touch the stars, which is where it got its name.

"Moonpaw, it'll be fine," Frostpaw meowed reassuringly. "Stick with us and Firepaw and none of those DarkClan cats will bother you."

Moonpaw wasn't so sure. She spotted Firepaw weaving his way back to them.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some of the MountainClan and CaveClan apprentices, Moonpaw," he offered.

"And we'll go keep the DarkClan apprentices busy," Snowpaw meowed.

Firepaw nodded and led Moonpaw in the opposite direction that Frostpaw and Snowpaw were heading. "The MountainClan and CaveClan cats are really nice. Well, sometimes, anyway. They usually only fight with each other anyway."

"Why?" Moonpaw asked curiously.

Firepaw shrugged. "It's always been that way. No one really understands the reasons."

Moonpaw hesitated when she saw the group of apprentices.

Firepaw simply walked straight up to them. "Guys, this is Moonpaw. Moonpaw, these are the MountainClan and CaveClan apprentices. Over there are Featherpaw, Goldenpaw, and Leopardpaw from MountainClan. This is Jaypaw and Eaglepaw from CaveClan."

Featherpaw was a pretty brown she-cat with blue eyes and a feathery tail. "Hello."

Moonpaw returned the greeting as she sat down and glanced around. She had never seen so many cats in her life.

"First Gathering?" Eaglepaw asked, amused.

"Yes," Moonpaw sighed. "It's amazing to see so many cats in one place."

"The Gathering will now begin!" Shimmerstar yowled.

Eaglepaw flicked an ear in dismay. "That's odd, we usually have more time to talk."

"Something important must need to be announced," Jaypaw murmured.

A large black furred tom stepped forward.

"That's Boulderstar," Firepaw hissed in her ear. "He's Jaypaw and Eaglepaw's father."

Boulderstar's black fur was as dark as the night sky on the night of no moon. "All is well in CaveClan. Prey runs smoothly and our fighters have never been better trained. We have three new warriors, Silvershade, Dawnleaf, and Owlwing. We have one new apprentice, Yarrowpaw."

"Silvershade! Dawnleaf! Owlwing! Yarrowpaw!" the gathered cats cheered.

Boulderstar waited for them to quiet down. "Our borders remain well guarded."

Moonpaw watched as Lionstar sent the large tom a scathing look. Seemed like there was some tension between CaveClan and DarkClan.

"Also, Patchtail has retired to the elders den," Boulderstar finished.

"Patchtail! Patchtail!"

Boulderstar stepped back and Lionstar cut off Shimmerstar as she went to step forward. The pretty silver tabby glared, but said nothing. Lionstar happily announced the birth of his two kits, Graykit and Skykit, both toms. Moonpaw's lip curled.

"We also have two new apprentices, Blizzardpaw and Vinepaw," he announced. "One of our she-cats -"

Shimmerstar cleared her throat. "If I may?"

Lionstar's eyes narrowed and his tail lashed. "I'm speaking."

"And I'm interrupting," Shimmerstar stood. "LakeClan have one new apprentice. Moonpaw."

The outrage was immediate.

"How dare you!" Morningcloud snarled, leaping to his paws. "She is a DarkClan she-cat!"

"She has a brain!" Rainstorm spat. "And used it to get away from you pitiful lot!"

Morningcloud glowered at the deputy.

Firepaw stiffened next to her. Moonpaw followed his gaze. Snowpaw's claws were out and his fur bristled. Frostpaw's claw-sharp tongue was getting in quite the hit as a DarkClan apprentice - Moonpaw's brother, Stonepaw - flinched away from the angry LakeClan apprentice.

"She belongs with DarkClan!" Morningcloud protested. "Lionstar, surely you're not going to let this happen!"

Lionstar silenced Morningcloud with a look. "Return her, Shimmerstar, or else DarkClan will fight for her."

Moonpaw's fur bristled.

"She's not going back," Shimmerstar meowed. "She left of her own free will and I'm sure she has no want to return to a Clan where her skills go to waste."

"Skills? She's a she-cat!"

"Got a problem with she-cats, Webshine?" Ripplewing asked with a snarl. "Seems to me, a she-cat was the one who sent you squealing like a kit to its mother last border skirmish!"

Webshine's ears flattened.

"That's enough!" Boulderstar snapped, pushing his way between Shimmerstar and Lionstar. "This is an issue for you both to solve another time."

Lionstar growled and turned away. Boulderstar met Shimmerstar's gaze and gave a small nod. It was clear what side CaveClan would side with. Boulderstar may have said it was a DarkClan and LakeClan issue, but he still had his opinion about it.

"The tension is so thick you could slice it with your claws," Frostpaw growled as she stalked over with Snowpaw.

"What did you say to Stonepaw?" Moonpaw wondered.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Frostpaw meowed, sitting next to her friend.

Moonpaw's tail twitched. "He's my brother, Frostpaw. Try not to be too harsh to him and Stormpaw. They're not as bad as some. Morningcloud, for instance."

Frostpaw snorted. "DarkClan toms are all the same, no matter how you look at it. They have a chance to change things and don't. Bunch of cowardly mice, they are."

Moonpaw found that hard to argue with as it was true. No one had changed the way things ran in DarkClan. Maybe it was time someone did.

"MountainClan has prospered this moon," Amberstar meowed as she stepped forward. "Cinderfur is my new deputy as Shadowfur has retired."

"Cinderfur! Cinderfur!"

"We have no new apprentices this moon, but we do have two new warriors, Spiderpelt and Buzzardfeather."

"Spiderpelt! Buzzardfeather!'" a few cats cheered.

"Buzzardfeather?" Moonpaw wondered.

"Buzzards are birds that eat crowfood," Frostpaw meowed. "A fitting name for the tom it belongs to. He smells like crowfood half the time."

"Hey!" Goldenpaw protested.

Leopardpaw snorted. "She's mooning over him, don't mind her."

Goldenpaw glowered.

"The Gathering is over!" Shimmerstar announced. "Come, LakeClan, we're going home."

Moonpaw stood. "Bye guys, hope to see you next Gathering."

The other apprentices meowed their goodbyes as the four LakeClan apprentices weaved through the crowd toward the growing patch of LakeClan cats.

"Moonpaw!"

Moonpaw paused and turned her head as Stormpaw bounded up and touched his nose to hers.

"I'm glad you're happy," was all he said.

Moonpaw smiled. "I am, Stormpaw."

Her brother's eyes showed his genuine happiness for her.

"Who's this?" Frostpaw asked, somewhat defensively.

"This is my brother, Stormpaw," Moonpaw meowed. "It's okay, Frostpaw. He means no trouble."

"I'm leaving, actually," Stormpaw meowed with a glance back. "If Morningcloud or any of the others see me over here, they'll go insane. Bye, Moonpaw."

She waved her tail in farewell.

"Let's go," she meowed to Frostpaw.

"Hm?" Frostpaw shook her head. "Ah, right. Yeah, I'm tired. I can't wait to curl up in my nest."

_TLB: DitN_

Shimmerstar had called a Clan meeting when they returned home. Tired warriors and Rockpaw and Crowpaw gathered in the clearing of the LakeClan camp. Cats yawned and muttered as they considered what could be happening.

"Starting tomorrow, we will be doubling the patrols of the DarkClan border," Shimmerstar announced. "Talk to Rainstorm first thing in the morning to find out if you're on border patrol or hunting party for the day. As we suspected, Lionstar is not happy that Moonpaw has joined us. Even more so, I believe we can expect trouble from Morningcloud, the tom who seemed to have his sights set on her."

Firepaw bristled slightly next to her.

"If you see Morningcloud on LakeClan territory, send him off with a few things to remember us by," Shimmerstar meowed. "Otherwise, do not provoke him or let yourselves be provoked. Now, everyone head back to sleep. We're going to have exhausting days until this matter is resolved."

Moonpaw yawned and followed Firepaw to the den. She curled up in her nest next to Frostpaw and Snowpaw, her tail curling over her nose. Rockpaw and Firepaw were curled up together on Frostpaw's other side.

Moonpaw's tired eyes began to close.

_I'm sorry, Moonpaw... It's my fault..._

Moonpaw lifted her head and looked around, but all of the other apprentices were asleep. Unsettled, Moonpaw curled up closer to Frostpaw and let herself fall into an uneasy sleep.

_A/N: And so Moonpaw has meet her first cats from MountainClan and CaveClan! Hope you guys are ready for them to join the allegiances list! Next time I update the allegiances, all four_ Clans_ will be including in that one post. So until then..._

_**MountainClan**_

**Leader:** Amberstar - pale ginger she-cat

**Deputy:** Cinderfur - dark gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Shadeflight - dark gray tom with light gray paws _Apprentice, Featherpaw_

Breezestorm - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunstrike - red tabby with white on his face and chest_ Apprentice, Goldenpaw_

Birchleaf - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dustclaw - light brown tabby tom with gold eyes_ Apprentice, Leopardpaw_

Spiderpelt - white and black furred tom

Buzzardfeather - dark gray tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Featherpaw - brown she-cat with blue eyes and a feathery tail

Goldenpaw - golden she-cat

Leopardpaw - golden and black spotted tom

**Queens:**

Briarpelt - brown tabby she-cat (Mate of Dustclaw)

**Elders:**

Shadowfur - black furred tom

**CaveClan**

**Leader:** Boulderstar - large black furred tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Mossfur - dark brown tom with moss green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Fernspring - pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Hailfur - white tom with gray spots _Apprentice, Yarrowpaw_

Condorfeather - black fur tom with an odd white ring of fur around his neck

Thistlepatch - dark golden tom (Mate of Pigeonfeather; Father of Yarrowpaw) _Apprentice, Eaglepaw_

Softbird - pale silver she-cat with soft fur (mate of Boulderstar; Mother of Jaypaw and Eaglepaw)

Smoketalon - dark gray tom with green eyes _Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Pigeonfeather - pale gray she-cat with green eyes (Mate of Thistlepatch; Mother of Yarrowpaw)

Silvershade - silver furred she-cat

Dawnleaf - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Owlwing - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Jaypaw - black tom with yellow eyes

Eaglepaw - pale gray tom with golden eyes

Yarrowpaw - dusky brown tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Spiderfrost - black she-cat with silver paws (Mate of Smoketalon)

**Elders:**

Patchtail - black and white tom with a stubby tail


	6. Chapter Five

_A/N: Hi, everyone! We're back now with chapter five and HOLY SMOKES. WHOA NELLY. 40 reviews? You guys are awesome! And we're 19 favorites and alerts. Amazing! For everyone who wants to keep up with the progress of the story, I have created a twitter account specifically for my fanfiction account. You can find me by going to the search and typing (at symbol) MoonpawDarkClan in the search the profile picture will be of two red-haired anime twins. *I just love Hikaru and Kaoru*_

_And don't forget to vote on the POLL that is on my profile, guys!_

_Now before we get into some of the... tension between DarkClan and LakeClan, we have review replies to take of!  
><em>

_mosspathplays: DarkClan is horrible and the other three so far are awesome! Hehe, thank you for the review._

_Birdflame: A lot of people don't like Morningcloud. Heck, I don't like Morningcloud. ... Why on earth did I create him again?_

_Starsinger04: Welcome back! Yes, I cannot wait to see everyone to the end of Moonpaw's story! It's gonna be a wild ride._

_PikeNerd6: It's an ego thing. Those DarkClan cats are very delicate, you see. They just can't stand anyone getting the upper hand - er, paw - over them._

_Amberfoot7: Ah, Webshine talks big, but he really doesn't have the skills to back it up! After all, Ripplewing was right, it WAS a she-cat who sent him running. :3_

_The Age of Awesomeness: I will!_

_Hissing Willows: Thanks for the review! Yes, LakeClan is pure awesomeness. And Moonpaw is very feisty! Hm, Firepaw being defensive? Why, yes, I do believe it was! Ah the budding blooms of romance._

_Now, on to the chapter! Hope you all enjoys, and let's see if we can reach 50 reviews before chapter six is posted! If manage that, it would make my week!_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next few days were calm. Though the Clan remained tense and alert, and the patrols doubled at the DarkClan border, things seemed... peaceful. None of the border patrols had any encounters with the DarkClan cats. Hunting parties were sure to be careful of borders on that edge of the territory.

Moonpaw's fishing skills had improved, but she still preferred hunting in the small bit of forest that was on LakeClan's side of the border. Mice and squirrels were favorites of hers to hunt, especially when she had to chase the squirrels through the trees. It was a DarkClan skill, treetop hunting, and her legs were long just like most DarkClan cats. Tree hunting seemed to come to her naturally.

Her battle training was something she seemed to struggle with at first, but her confidence had boosted when she beat Frostpaw in a training bout and she had been improving since.

The peace shattered after Moonpaw returned from her first hunting party. She was dropping a squirrel and two mice on the fresh-kill when she saw Frostpaw burst into camp and head for the medicine cat den. Moonpaw stared after her friend, confused. Frostpaw and Snowpaw were have supposed to have been with their mentors and a couple of other cats for the sunhigh patrol.

"Crowpaw! Spottedflower!" Frostpaw called as she ran into their den.

Moonpaw bounded after her and poked her head into the medicine den.

" - an ambush!" Frostpaw spat. "Bunch of cowards! Snowpaw's hurt and Ripplewing's got some nasty scratches."

"Frostpaw, what happened?" Moonpaw asked as she squeezed in.

"DarkClan!" Frostpaw's eyes burned like blue fire. "They ambushed us at the border. That mouse-heart Morningcloud was leading a patrol of cats. The others told me to run ahead to tell the medicine cats to prepare. There's quite a few injuries."

"And Morningcloud's group?"

"Worse off than ours," Frostpaw meowed, looking smug. "I gave that stupid tom a nice wound on his pretty face. It'll scar."

Crowpaw snorted as he passed some herbs to his mentor. "A nice accomplishment."

Frostpaw narrowed her eyes at him. "Jealous?"

"Crowpaw, see to your sister's scratches," Spottedflower meowed. "I'll go take care of the others."

Crowpaw opened his mouth to protest before growling and reaching a paw into an extended spot in the den. He used his paws to pull out a few herbs and then began to chew them.

Frostpaw settled in front of him while he applied the chewed substance onto her scratches. She flinched once at the initial sting of the medicine before letting out a sigh.

"That feels better," she meowed. "Hey, Moonpaw, can you go check on Snowpaw? He'll probably give Spottedflower some grief."

Moonpaw shrugged and left the den. Frostpaw's assumption was wrong. Snowpaw was already covered in poultices and cobwebs, muttering under his breath, eyes narrowed, tail lashing. Spottedflower was arguing with Ripplewing trying to get the stubborn young warrior to swallow a poppy seed.

"Eat it and go rest in your den, you worthless lump of fur," Spottedflower growled good naturedly.

Ripplewing curled her lip in disgust before lapping up the seed. "I don't need to sleep, I need to lead a patrol to the DarkClan camp!"

"We're not attacking the camp," Rainstorm meowed firmly. "There are too many innocents there. The she-cats and kits."

The deputy's words did not soothe the angered warrior. "Innocent my tail."

But the warrior headed into the den without another word on the situation. Shimmerstar appeared from her den and padded over, Emberpelt at her side as she explained what happened on the patrol. Scratches lined Emberpelt's body and one gash on her shoulder looked nasty.

Shimmerstar nodded and Emberpelt padded over to Spottedflower.

"Rainstorm," Shimmerstar meowed. "Gather Softheart, Silentmist, Rockpaw, Firepaw, and Wolfheart. All of us will be going to pay Lionstar a visit."

"That's an attack party size," Rainstorm meowed. "Is that wise?"

"It will show that despite their cowardly actions, we are still at fighting strength," Shimmerstar decided. "Moonpaw, you will be coming as well."

"Shimmerstar, her fighting skills -"

"Are well enough," Shimmerstar meowed. "I saw some of your training yesterday when I was out hunting on my own. She did very well against Snowpaw, and beat Frostpaw."

"But DarkClan -"

"Will do nothing if they are smart, Firepaw," Shimmerstar soothed. "We leave in a few minutes."

Moonpaw's paws felt like stone. The last place she wanted to go was back to that horrid camp in DarkClan territory, but Shimmerstar had chosen her for this. And she knew that as a warrior, often times parties were sent to the other Clans' camp during times of tension. She would have to stop being bothered by it.

"We'll be fine," Firepaw meowed. "After that ambush, they'll know better than to attack a party of cats who could easily hold their own against them."

Moonpaw nodded, though she wasn't sure. Morningcloud was a fierce warrior, sure, but smart? Not in this lifetime.

"Moonpaw, Firepaw!" Rainstorm called. "We're going, come on."

Moonpaw stayed close to her mentor and Firepaw during the trek to the border and once they crossed into DarkClan territory, she hesitated. The cats got a few paces ahead before she bounded forward to walk next to Rainstorm once more. Her mentor glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and Firepaw's pelt brushed against hers comfortingly.

It was only a few minutes until they reached the camp. The cat on guard, Webshine, let out a warning yowl.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

"Nice scratch," Rockpaw snickered as he spotted the healing wound on the enemy cat's chest.

Webshine's ears flattened.

"We're here to see Lionstar," Shimmerstar announced, shooting Rockpaw a look.

Webshine snarled. "Wait here."

He disappeared into the camp and only moments later, Lionstar, Elmheart and Morningcloud appeared.

"Moonkit, thank SpiritClan you're safe," Morningcloud purred, though his eyes danced with anger.

"Her name is Moonpaw," Firepaw spat.

"Nice scar, Morningcloud," Moonpaw meowed sweetly. "An ugly face to match an ugly personality."

"I see you've come to your senses, Shimmerstar," Lionstar meowed, voice laced with false relief. "It would have been unwise for you to put LakeClan through all this trouble. Especially with the losses you have suffered recently."

Shimmerstar bristled slightly. "You're mistaken, Lionstar. The loss of Shiversnow is not a wise topic to bring up."

"Well, I ask forgiveness," Lionstar rumbled. "It's not everyday a warrior is lost to a rabid wolf. No matter. We thank you for bringing Moonkit home."

"We are not bringing her home," Shimmerstar replied pleasantly. "We have merely come with a warning. If I hear of your warriors attacking mine again, DarkClan will be in for a long, painful fight."

Lionstar's claws slid out. "Attack? My warriors would do no such thing."

"Yes, and I'm sure that scratch on Morningcloud's face came from a thorn and not Frostpaw's claws," Firepaw said sarcastically.

Morningcloud bristled. "She got lucky. She has no real battle skills. Exactly what I'd expect from a she-cat!"

Moonpaw and Softheart both felt their fur begin to bristle. Softheart snorted and Moonpaw snickered under her breath.

"He has an easily bruised ego," Softheart commented.

"It bruises easier than Snowpaw in battle training," Firepaw boasted.

Morningcloud's eyes narrowed at the fiery colored tom.

"This is your only warning, Lionstar," Shimmerstar meowed. "If your warrior don't heed it, it'll be at the risk of DarkClan lives."

Lionstar's eyes narrowed. "Is the code so flexible to you that your warriors would kill to win a battle?"

"They will kill to protect LakeClan queens, kits," Shimmerstar listed. "And apprentices. Let Moonpaw live her life the way she wishes. LakeClan, we're leaving."

The warriors and apprentices slowly backed away from the entrance of the camp. Until they were safely concealed by the brush, they did not turn their backs to the DarkClan cats.

"Take a patrol and make sure they cross back into their territory!" Moonpaw heard Lionstar order.

"An ugly face to match an ugly personality!" Rockpaw laughed. "That was a good one, Moonpaw."

"I never could have said something like that while I still lived in DarkClan!" Moonpaw exclaimed. "Did you see his face? He looked so surprised to be insulted."

Firepaw purred. "You couldn't be the real you in DarkClan. Now you can."

Moonpaw smiled at him. "Now I can."

_TLB: DitN_

"Moonpaw! Dawn patrol!" Rainstorm hissed as he stuck his head in the apprentices den.

Moonpaw lifted her head and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She could barely make out the shape of her mentor through the rain that poured outside. She stood and stretched the sleep from her body before slipping out into the downpour.

She grimaced. "Has it been like this all night?"

"For the most part," Rainstorm replied. "We'll have to keep close watch on the lake and the streams if this keeps up. Last thing we need is for them to burst their banks."

"Does LakeClan territory flood often?" Moonpaw wondered.

"Not usually," Rainstorm answered as they joined Softheart, Ripplewing, Dustclaw and Frostpaw. "Usually only during bad storms. Sometimes the streams will swell after snow melt in leaf-bare, but that only occurs after blizzards."

Moonpaw twitched her broad shoulders. Frostpaw looked like she was asleep on her paws, but the other cats of the party seemed to be well rested.

"Frostpaw, did you not sleep last night?" Moonpaw asked worriedly as the two apprentices took up the rear of the patrol.

"Hm?" Frostpaw yawned. "Couldn't sleep. Strange dreams. So I took a walk before all this rain started."

A crash of thunder had both apprentices jumping, startled. Rainstorm turned back to give them a worried look.

"Just a little thunder is all," he soothed. "Come on. We just have to check the MountainClan border."

Moonpaw eyed the sky warily on the trek to the MountainClan border. Rainstorm had to strain his senses at the rocky mountain edge to sniff out where the scent marks were. He let out a growl of irritation.

"The rain is washing away the scent," he informed the patrol. "By the time it stops, the border will barely be here. Our luck, MountainClan will take that as an invitation."

"And if they do, we'll make it clear that it's not," Duskclaw replied.

Ripplewing's claws slid out. "They wouldn't know the first thing about hunting on flat territory."

A rumble had the cats looking up.

"Rock-slide!" Rainstorm yowled, scrambling back.

Moonpaw shoved Frostpaw and the two white furred apprentices tumbled head over paws away from the mountain side. Rocks slammed into the ground where the patrol had been only moments before. Moonpaw's eyes widened. How could CaveClan and MountainClan stand living in such treacherous territory?

"Is everyone accounted for?" Rainstorm yowled, trying to be heard over the rumble of thunder.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the rock-slide, and the paw that was under it.

"Softheart!" Duskclaw wailed.

Moonpaw's ear flattened against her head. "Oh no, not Softheart..."

Frostpaw's eyes filled with grief.

Rainstorm padded over to Duskclaw to help the tom try and move the rocks off of his mate. There was no doubt that the she-cat now hunted with SpiritClan, but they would at least try to get her body out.

Ripplewing nudged the apprentices. "Start digging."

Frostpaw spoke first. "Why?"

"There won't be much left to take to camp," Ripplewing said sadly. "We'll at least give her a burial here."

Moonpaw nodded and unsheathed her claws, scrapping at the ground. The three she-cats worked together in silence until the hole was big enough. Rainstorm and Duskclaw had only just unearthed Softheart's body when they finished. Duskclaw touched his nose to her mangled cheek before the two toms nudged her into the grave. The tom began to scoop the mud back into the hole, the others helping.

When it was done, Rainstorm bowed his head for a brief moment.

"We need to get back to camp," he meowed to Ripplewing. "Duskclaw is in shock. He'll need to see Spottedflower and Crowpaw."

Moonpaw was suddenly floored with one thought.

_Who would tell Firepaw and Rockpaw that their mother was dead?_

"Moonpaw, Frostpaw, you go on ahead," Rainstorm murmured. "Firepaw and Rockpaw will need their friends. And I want you to tell the medicine cats what to expect."

The two apprentices nodded before bounding back into the tall grasses of LakeClan territory. Frostpaw and Moonpaw ran next to each other all the way back to camp, pushing their way through the thick grass and into the clearing. Frostpaw shook out her pelt and sent Moonpaw a look.

"Someone should tell Shimmerstar," she meowed. "I'll do that. You talk to Spottedflower and Firepaw."

Moonpaw simply nodded in agreement and padded to the medicine cat den.

"Spottedflower? Crowpaw?" she meowed as she walked in.

Crowpaw's head appeared from around the corner of the den where they stored the herbs. "Moonpaw? Don't tell me you're sick."

Moonpaw shook her head. "Something happened on patrol."

His eyes narrowed and his head vanished. A moment later, both he and Spottedflower appeared. The older she-cat didn't appear as curious as her apprentice.

"Explain," Spottedflower meowed briskly.

"It's Duskclaw," Moonpaw began. "When we were patrolling the MountainClan border, all the rain, it must have caused the rocks to shift."

"A rock-slide?" Crowpaw's tail twitched. "How badly was he hurt?"

"He wasn't," Moonpaw stared at her paws. "The rocks... they fell on Softheart. There was nothing that could be done for her. Duskclaw... he's really torn up. Rainstorm says he's in shock."

"Crowpaw, get the thyme, and poppy seeds, too," Spottedflower meowed, flicking a tail at Moonpaw dismissively.

Moonpaw backed out of the den and turned to walk to the apprentices den. Firepaw and Rockpaw were inside, talking with one another as they shared a plump squirrel.

"Moonpaw!" Firepaw greeted. "How was patrol?"

A wail sliced through the air. "Why, SpiritClan?! Why would you take her?"

Moonpaw flinched.

"Duskclaw?" Rockpaw breathed before getting to his paws.

"Something happened," Moonpaw meowed. "Firepaw, Rockpaw, I'm so sorry."

The two toms stared at her, and she knew then that somehow they knew what she was going to say.

"Softheart hunts with SpiritClan now."

Firepaw stared at her for a moment before he squeezed by her to run into the clearing. Rockpaw followed and the two toms watched as their father was led into the medicine cat den, with Spottedflower soothing him as she urged him to eat the thyme and take some poppy seeds to sleep.

Firepaw and Rockpaw were adamant about wanting to sit vigil for their mother that night, despite the downpour that continued outside. They made if for about half the night before Shimmerstar ordered them into the apprentices den. Any more time out in that rain and they would have been sure to get sick.

The two waterlogged toms curled into their nests, not speaking to the others. Frostpaw, Snowpaw and Moonpaw were curled up in their own nests, watching them sadly. Finally, Moonpaw stood and padded over to Firepaw.

After a moment she bent her head and began to lap at his fur, drying him.

He turned his head to look at her through drowsy, grief filled eyes. There was no missing the spark of gratitude that shone in them.

Not even a minute later, Frostpaw and Snowpaw were side by side, licking at Rockpaw's fur in an effort to help the shivering tom warm up again. Moonpaw's tongue rasped over Firepaw's ear and the tom gave a small, barely noticeable purr.

The loss of Softheart had hit the brothers hard, but Moonpaw had a feeling it would only make them come out stronger from it all.

_A/N: Aw! Poor Rockpaw and Firepaw. Why did I do that? Well, it's actually something that later ties in with the story... Speaking of the story. I had everything plotted out. Everything. Then a couple days ago, a scenario started running through my head - a scene I just could not get out of my mind. A scene that was on my mind so much, I had a dream of it happening, and in vivid detail. A scene that takes a story in the complete opposite direction than where I had originally planned. After some arranging and re-arranging, I discovered that this scene actually fits better than what I had in the original storyline for that particular chapter. _

_Have you ever had an experience like that, guys? Tell me in the reviews!_

_-Starr_


	7. Chapter Six

_A/N: Hey everybody! Starr is back again! Not really much happening this chapter, just a couple of events that will really get us started into this war between LakeClan and DarkClan. Don't forget to vote on the poll, and look up MoonpawDarkClan on twitter to find story updates. So far, I only have one follower for my fanfiction twitter so go and follow to stay updated on upcoming chapters and possible contests.  
><em>

_Birdflame: Hm, perhaps I did. And also, he's cuddle-able. *Cuddles Morningcloud* Yes, I was laughing when I wrote it. Like: Haha. This is gold. Ten points to Starr._

_mosspathplays: Haha, that's okay! I've had friends do that on my account, too, no matter how many times I tell them not to. Morningcloud is ugly mostly in personality. Aside from the scar, I picture a gorgeous, slightly fluffy cat with a bad attitude. What am I planning? Oh... you shall see. *laughs evilly*_

_Creekrunner: One, love the name. And two, I'm glad you find everything about this story so enjoyable! Thanks for the feedback. _

_Sunripple: It is the best! Yes, poor Firepaw. D'aww. *Hugs Firepaw* And that sounds like a horrible dream to have._

_The Age of Awesomeness; Thank you for the review!_

_Agnes: Sure, I'll post the poll at the end of the chapter for you and others who would simply like to vote through the reviews. And I'm glad you like the story!_

_Mistflower: Thank you for the review!_

_Lazy Watermeleon: Hehe, why thank you._

_Amberfoot7: Thanks for wishing me luck, and here is the update you hoped for! You'll probably have the experience at some point or another - most authors do, hehe.  
><em>

_Yowl: Maybe I do ship them... Oh, who am I kidding, I totally do ship FirexMoon. Haha, yes, there were many burns last chapter. So many that they may need to visit the pokemon world to borrow some BURN HEAL. xD_

_Lady Psychopath: Yes, very sad. Poor Firepaw and Rockpaw..._

_Blazingheart: Thank you!_

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Stop fretting over me, Robinpaw, I'm fine. Yes, I'm sure, Gorsepaw. Stop fussing, you're acting like a nervous queen._

_Oh, don't look so insul -_

_Wheeze... Oh, stop, Pebblepaw, I don't need the medicine cat, it was simply a coughing fit. Now, where was I in the story? Oh yes, right after Softheart died in the rock-slide, thank you, Robinpaw. Well, it was only two days later that LakeClan welcomed the kits of Rowanflower and Silentmist. It was also that day that Moonpaw had her first hunting assessment..._

_TLB: DitN_

They say that after times of sorrow come times of great joy. That proved to be true in LakeClan, for only two days after the loss of Softheart, the Clan welcomed two new kits - Rowanflower gave birth to Mistkit and Streamkit.

Silentmist and Rowanflower were overjoyed to be joined by their two daughters, and it would only be a half moon more until Cherryshine's kits became apprentices. Duskclaw was still in the medicine cat den, trying to get over the shock from the loss of his mate, while Rockpaw and Firepaw seemed to throw themselves into their duties, trying to forget.

Frostpaw, Snowpaw and Moonpaw sat together in camp, a large bundle of white fur, while their mentors - minus Duskclaw - stood before them. Bluefeather and Rainstorm stood side by side as they eyed the apprentices. They were joined by Emberpelt, who had taken over Frostpaw's training until Duskclaw felt he was ready to train her again.

"Today is your first hunting assessment," Rainstorm meowed. "You must all bring back at least four pieces of prey to pass."

"Frostpaw, you'll be hunting near the stream," Emberpelt announced.

"Snowpaw, by the lake," Bluefeather told his apprentice.

"Moonpaw, you'll hunt in the forest, but be careful of the border," Rainstorm warned. "And if you hunt in the trees, do not go too high."

"Remember that we will be watching you," Bluefeather added. "So try not to muck it up."

"We'll give you all a head start to get to your hunting locations," Emberpelt finished. "Go on, now."

The apprentices dashed from the camp, stopping outside. Snowpaw wished them luck before bounding toward the lake, which was south of the LakeClan camp. Frostpaw pondered which stream to hunt by before she eventually headed east toward the CaveClan border while Moonpaw continued on her trek north towards the woods.

When she had reached the tree line she relaxed and scented the air. The heavy rain the last couple of days had made for poor hunting and now that the storms had passed, prey would probably be coming out in hordes.

Dropping into a crouch, Moonpaw navigated the underbrush of the forest, stopping for a moment to take in the sounds of her surroundings. She could make out the rustle of a mouse rooting around for food and slowly made her way towards the oblivious creature. It was plump - a good sign, in her opinion - and it didn't know she was there.

She was about to make her leap when a twig cracked, making the mouse dive for cover.

Moonpaw let out a curse. "Foxdung!"

Her narrow eyes scanned the forest, and she scented the air again, but there was no strange scents - no foxes, badgers, or wolves - and no scent of enemy cats. But twigs didn't just break on their own. For a moment she thought it could have been Rainstorm, but dismissed that idea. Her mentor would have never done anything to cost her prey.

Moonpaw shook her head before bounding over to a nearby tree. Digging her claws in, she slowly began to make her way up the tree into the upper branches. Not only did the height give her a better view to see prey that was on the forest floor, it would allow her to see any dangers that awaited below. She used the branches to navigate the trees, careful not to leap on any that looked like it would snap under her weight.

Down below she caught sight of a squirrel and stopped. She watched it forage among the leaves for a moment before she leapt from the tree. She landed on the squirrel and killed it with a swift bite.

Picking up the plump squirrel, she scraped at the dirt and buried her catch before continuing on. Her ears swiveled and strained to pick out the sounds of prey. She scented the air again, but was overwhelmed by the smell of lavender.

Lavender.

She stiffened. She had used lavender the say she had left DarkClan - to hide her scent from those that would try to follow her. Her eyes scanned around the clearing. With the lavender stench in the air, she couldn't scent a thing.

"Moonpaw."

A cat slithered from the shadows, and Morningcloud's scarred face entered her view.

Her fur bristled. "You're trespassing, Morningcloud. I'd beat it before Rainstorm catches you."

"Oh, he won't be catching anything," Morningcloud said pleasantly. "At least, not until he reaches SpiritClan's hunting grounds."

Moonpaw's eyes widened in dismay. Rainstorm, dead? Wasn't it bad enough that Softheart had died, now the Clan deputy, and her best friends' father was gone, too? Moonpaw's claws slid out from her paws. Oh, she wanted to rip him to shreds. But her fighting skills, while good enough for an apprentice, would not help her get the upper hand against a fully trained warrior, and she knew that.

She would have to use her wits if she wanted to get away.

"It's time you come home, Moonpaw," Morningcloud meowed."Don't you see? You're nine moons old now, another five or six moons and you'll expand the ranks of DarkClan when we welcome our kits."

Moonpaw spat at him crossly. "Kits? With you? Only in your dreams, Morningcloud."

His eyes narrowed. "So there's some other tom who has your eye? I can fix that to where they never wander again."

Despite her trying not to, Moonpaw knew the fear tingled along her pelt, and she could tell Morningcloud knew it as well. The tom curled around her, ignoring the way she stiffened. He nuzzled her affectionately.

"Oh, Moonpaw," he sighed. "You haven't been a very good she-cat. You've broken many rules. Come home now, and perhaps I can talk Lionstar into forgiving you."

Moonpaw shivered in disgust and lashed out, her claws catching him above the eye. Morningcloud gave a small curse of 'mousedung!' and stumbled back. Moonpaw bolted into the trees, running in the direction of LakeClan's camp. The sounds of breaking brush behind her was enough to tell her that Morningcloud was giving chase. She had to slow slightly, to clear a fallen tree, and that's when he leapt, pinning her to the ground. His claws dug into her shoulders menacingly.

His tail lashed. "You'll pay for that, you worthless little she-cat!"

Moonpaw struggled under him, but there was no escaping the weight of the heavy tom. She tried to turn her head to bite down on his leg, but when he saw this, him simply drug his paw so that the claws made deep scratches down her back.

She let out a wail.

"Moonpaw!" Rainstorm staggered into the clearing, bleeding from a wound on his head.

"Well, looks like I didn't kill him," Morningcloud hissed. "I'll let you go this time, Moonpaw, but take this as a warning. I will not stop until you come home."

He leapt off of her and bounding into the forest. Rainstorm shook his head to regain his baring and stumbled over to her. He nudged her to her paws.

Her legs shook slightly, but after a moment she calmed herself.

"Are you okay?" she asked her mentor anxiously.

"I should be asking you that," he rumbled. "I suppose Lionstar has chosen to ignore our warning."

That would only mean trouble in the coming moons.

_TLB: DitN_

The next three weeks that passed only brought more tension to LakeClan. Outraged at the attack on Rainstorm and Moonpaw, the LakeClan cats had ambushed a dawn patrol at the border, sending many DarkClan warriors home with vicious wounds. It was a horrible cycle. LakeClan attacked, DarkClan retaliated, and vice versa. The whole thing made Moonpaw sick to her stomach. She had often considered going back, just to end the fighting, but she knew that no matter how noble that was, she was a coward and would never go through with it.

"The Gathering will be tense," Rainstorm warned as they approached Star Cliffs. "Stay away from the DarkClan cats, and if Morningcloud is there, avoid him.

Moonpaw nodded, and her eyes searched the crowd as the LakeClan cats filed in. She caught sight of a familiar fiery pelt and felt herself warm. Firepaw and Rockpaw had completed their apprenticeships and tonight was their first Gathering as warriors.

The yowl came almost as soon as Shimmerstar had climbed to the leader's cliff. Her pelt shone under the moonlight, but her eyes were hard and unforgiving. Moonpaw had just found Leopardpaw, Yarrowpaw and Eaglepaw when Shimmerstar began to speak.

"LakeClan has saddening news to share this moon," Shimmerstar meowed, ignoring Lionstar's eyes on her. "Our warrior, Softheart, has gone to hunt with SpiritClan after being killed in a rock-slide on the MountainClan border after the rainstorms that spent days pouring down on us."

Murmurs of sadness ran through the crowd. Softheart had been well liked in the other Clans, even some DarkClan warriors seemed to be saddened by the loss.

"And, during her assessment," Shimmerstar continued. "A DarkClan warrior attacked one of our apprentices and her mentor. Rainstorm and Moonpaw were attacked in LakeClan's own territory by Morningcloud. We have warned DarkClan once, and now LakeClan will talk no more. Any DarkClan cat who sets paw on LakeClan territory will be attacked without question."

Thankfully, Morningcloud was not among the crowd of cats who were now yowling in anger at the LakeClan leader. She watched the DarkClan cats emotionlessly and gave a small snort.

"On a happier note," she continued. "We have two new warriors and three new apprentices! Firestorm and Rockfall are attending their first Gathering as warriors tonight. And we welcome our newest apprentice, Frecklepaw, who's siblings, Splashpaw and Acornpaw had to remain home tonight."

Frecklepaw puffed up, her pretty white and brown spotted fur groomed to perfection.

Firestorm and Rockfall also sat with their heads raised proudly.

"Firestorm! Rockfall! Frecklepaw! Splashpaw! Acornpaw!" the crowd chanted.

Moonpaw was turning head to say something to Leopardpaw when she saw them leaving. She wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been looking - and with how concealed the area they were sneaking to was, Moonpaw knew no one else had seen them.

Frostpaw and Stormpaw were slinking away from the Gathered cats and Moonpaw felt dread itch under her pelt.

_Frostpaw, Stormpaw, what on earth are you two thinking?_

The announcement from Lionstar was almost as cold and threatening as Shimmerstar's, he warned that any LakeClan cat caught in the forest at all was open to attack. The LakeClan cats were furious, as part of the forest was on their territory. They did not announce any new warriors or apprentices, but it was announced that Streamclaw's mate, Quailfeather, and Smokefur's mate, Cloverleaf, were expecting kits.

MountainClan's leader, Amberstar, announced the arrival or Briarpelt's kits, Lightkit and Bramblekit. Boulderstar did not announce any new warriors or the birth of kits, but he was sure to announce that CaveClan borders would be well guarded, his eyes darting briefly to Lionstar when he said this.

As Shimmerstar stopped to speak with Boulderstar after the Gathering, Moonpaw weaved through the crowd, looking for Stormpaw and Frostpaw, but there was no indication of where the pair of them had gone off too.

_TLB: DitN_

_Oh yes, Pebblepaw, there was no doubt in Moonpaw's mind at that time that Frostpaw and Stormpaw were mooning after each other. And though she was new to the warrior code, the one thing she knew was that they were breaking it with their meetings. She also couldn't understand why Frostpaw seemed in such a hurry to grow up._

_Robinpaw, fetch me a thrush, will you? Thank you._

_... Ah, that is a fantastic piece of prey. Now, back to the story. After the Gathering, things seemed to be getting easier, but leaf-fall gave way to an early leaf-bare arrival. The cold hit the Clans harder than they had thought it would. It's not very often that leaf-bare hits so early, and usually they don't see snow until mid-leaf-bare. But the first snow fell only a half-moon after the Gathering. Not used to such conditions, Moonpaw struggled with her fishing, so she stuck to hunting prey in the tall grass._

_With the forest off limits, and the lake and streams freezing at the edges, LakeClan was starting to starve. The warriors had to triple their hunting patrols, and even that wasn't enough. Eventually, despite Lionstar's threats, warriors began hunting in the forest again, taking care to disguise their scent. With an early leaf-bare, there could be no risks of battle._

_But LakeClan's darkest times were only just beginning..._

**_A/N:_** _Well, we can all establish that MORNINGCLOUD IS A JERK. So, tell me, what do you all think of Firestorm and Rockfall's warrior names? Also, for those who have not voted on the poll, please, take time to vote in your reviews for some of the warrior name choices on the others. I will not reveal how many votes each has, but you may choose up to EIGHT of these TWENTY ONE choices._

_Moonfeather_

_Moonfur_

_Moonsong_

_Moonpetal_

_Moonshine_

_Moonpelt_

_Moonfrost_

_Frostwhisper_

_Frostpool_

_Frostwing_

_Frostshine_

_Frostlight_

_Frostheart_

_Froststream_

_Snowcloud_

_Snowfall_

_Snowstrike_

_Snowstorm_

_Snowpelt_

_Snowclaw_

_Snowbird_

_WOWZA! Fifty six reviews? Have I told you all how amazing you are? Cause, you're amazing! It would be awesome if we can hit 70 reviews by the next update! Be awesome fans and review! Reviewers get to beat Morningcloud to a pulp! Hehe. Till next time! _

_-Starr_


	8. Chapter Seven

_A/N: Hey guys! Has it really been almost a month since the last update. Wow. Sorry, things have been super busy babysitting wise, and I like to use my free time hanging out with friends I haven't seen in a while. I was sick for a couple days, which helped with getting this chapter all finished off, so here it is! But first, the review replies.  
><em>

_Mosspath636: Good question. How is he leader, anyway? *Snorts* I type Morningcloud's name by using a method called denial. I tell myself he's secretly good, which he's not, but hey, it works. And that would be an awesome interaction. Ha. I should totally have a stare down between them now. _

_The Curse of Fates: I'm so sorry for the long wait, I will certainly pm you. I love hearing everyone's thoughts and ideas. And I'm glad you like the story._

_Ambrosia Ice: Hm... Killing Morningcloud. I think I would allow that, but you may have to fight Moonpaw for the right!_

_Sorrelheart: Thanks for the contribution. :)_

_Sunripple: Rockfall rules and Firestorm is so cool that he's ice. :D_

_The Age of Awesomeness: Aw... *gives brand new baseball bat* Feel free. Just don't actually kill Morningcloud. He's sorta still needed._

_Birdflame: Lionstar, I think, is worse than Brokenstar. At least Brokenstar didn't keep she-cats from learning to fight._

_Creekrunner: Ha. Not that you mention I can see why his name is ironic. :P and no! There is no limit. *Shocked voice* THE LIMIT DOES NOT EXIST. *I'm sorry. I watched Mean Girls this morning*_

_Sassy: Thank you for the votes. I'm glad you like the story._

_Spottedmist: Thank you!_

_Lazy watermelon: Well, thank you for the votes. I'm glad you think I'm creative._

_Mistflower: Well, thank you. And yes, he is one bad kitty! Bad Morningcloud, stop being destructive._

_Splash the Mew: Congratulations! The 70th review is very special! You now get to kill Morningcloud. Haha, just kidding. I still need him, unfortunately._

_Briarfrost: Thanks so much. I'm glad you like the story._

_Trinkit the Cat: Thank you, I'm glad you like it._

_Birdfeather of SkyClan: And here is the update you asked for! I'm glad you like Moonpaw, I'm rather fond of her myself._

_Yowl: Of course I watch pokemon! That was my childhood, right there. And Digimon. And Bakugan. And I love anime. And now I'm babbling._

_Guest: Thanks for the support and the votes._

_Icyshade: Thanks for the votes._

_Phew! That was a lot of replies! Wow. 76 reviews! Last chapter had the MOST reviews of the whole story. 19 reviews for last chapter alone really blew me away so hm... Let's try and hit 90 reviews? And if we hit 100 the one hundredth reviewer can pm requestion a one-shot back story of any character from this story that they like! I think it would be interesting to do a system that. It could also help us learn more about the cats we may be curious about._

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The cry of pain had Moonpaw's head snapping up as Frostpaw shakily got back to her paws. The two apprentices had been out on their own for a hunting trip to the stream near the CaveClan border.

"Are you alright?" Moonpaw asked worriedly.

"Stupid ice!" Frostpaw snarled angrily, slamming her paw down on the frozen edges of the stream. "Every time I swipe for a fish I slip!"

Moonpaw murmured agreement. She had only been able to catch one fish - Frostpaw had somehow caught two - and the patience Rainstorm had told her was key was starting to ebb away into annoyance at the arrival of an early leafbare. The first snow of the season had fallen and the edges of the stream and lake were freezing, making fishing difficult for the LakeClanners.

Snowpaw was in the medicine den, nursing an injured shoulder from his own slip on the ice two days before. Though the LakeClan cats had been warned out of the forest, they still dared to hunt there. And now with the snow, forest hunting would be made easier for the Clan's three white furred apprentices.

"Maybe we should head back to camp," Moonpaw suggested, looking towards the sky. "It looks like more snow."

Frostpaw snorted in disgust. "We're not going to get any hunting done on this stream today."

"Maybe the hunting patrol that went to the forest had better luck," Moonpaw meowed. "I don't think your father actually expected us to catch much here - he just wanted us out from under his paws today while the senior warriors and Shimmerstar talk."

Frostpaw glanced at the three tiny fish they had managed to scrounge up. Her ear flicked once in annoyance before she scooped up the two she had caught and Moonpaw picked up hers. The two friends padding back to camp in silence and Moonpaw scolded herself for her cowardice at not mentioning Frostpaw's meetings with Stormpaw. She had woken twice in the night since the Gathering to find Frostpaw gone from her nest. Moonpaw would stay awake and then pretend to be asleep when her friend reappeared just before the dawn patrol woke.

Moonpaw knew she should tell someone, but Frostpaw was her friend.

Rainstorm was waiting when they returned. He sighed when he saw how little they caught, but said nothing before going back to Shimmerstar's den - the leader had spent most of the day in a meeting with the senior warriors. Moonpaw padded towards the nursery and Frostpaw to the elders. The queen looked at Moonpaw appreciatively when the apprentice slid into the den. With a murmur of thanks, Rowanflower quickly ate the fish, but Moonpaw knew it couldn't have been enough to fill the queen's belly.

"I'll have Firestorm bring you something more when his hunting patrol returns," Moonpaw said softly.

Rowanflower touched her nose to Moonpaw's cheek in thanks before the apprentice left the den.

Moonpaw glanced around the snow-covered camp. It was empty, save for a few apprentices. The senior warriors and Rainstorm were still gathered in Shimmerstar's den for a meeting. Moonpaw suspected they were planning an attack on DarkClan's camp, but she could not be sure. Duskclaw, Emberpelt and Willowheart's scents drifted from Shimmerstar's den, mixing with that of the leader and her deputy.

Ripplewing, Bluefeather, Silentmist, and Wolfheart had gone on a border patrol of the MountainClan border, and Rockfall, Firestorm and Cherryshine were hunting. The three senior warriors, Moonpaw, Frostpaw, the medicine cats, Acornpaw and Frecklepaw were the only ones currently in camp, along with the elders.

"Let me out, Crowpaw! My shoulder is fine!"

_And who could forget Snowpaw with all his whining? _Moonpaw thought with an amused snort.

"It's still badly bruised!" Crowpaw argued back. "You can walk out and sit in the clearing, but if I see you practicing or running around, I will claw your ear off!"

_For a healer, Crowpaw could be somewhat violent._

Snowpaw padded out of the den and brightened when he saw Moonpaw. He bounded over to her - ignoring Crowpaw's angry hiss of 'I said walk!', and paused in front of her.

"Can you believe that grump?" Snowpaw meowed, flicking his tail towards his brother.

"He's only worried about you," Moonpaw meowed as she picked out a scrawny mouse from the fresh kill pile.

Snowpaw said nothing as he got a squirrel. The two apprentices padded to the entrance of their den before settling down to eat. They ate in a comfortable silence and were soon joined by Frostpaw, who was complaining about the ice once more.

"Get used to it," Snowpaw said. "There will be more leafbares."

Frostpaw gave her brother an unamused stare and swiped at his ear.

"Hey! No attacking the injured," Snowpaw huffed.

"I thought your shoulder was 'fine'," Moonpaw said, using the same exasperated tone Snowpaw had taken with Crowpaw.

"I'll have you know -"

Frostpaw's ear twitched, and Snowpaw stopped talking, looking at her curiously as she wasn't paying attention. Following his sister's lead, Snowpaw twitched an ear before looking around, trying to spot what had made her uneasy.

A moment later his fur began to bristle.

"What?" Moonpaw questioned.

Frostpaw was scenting the air hesitantly. "I could have sworn I smelled another Clan."

Moonpaw scented the air hesitantly, but could only smell the crisp scent of fresh snow. "You're fuzz-brained, both of you. I don't smell anything."

Moonpaw got to her paws and looked at the sky. "Firestorm's patrol should have been back from hunting by now. What's taking them so long? I promised Rowanflower that she could have a piece of prey from his hunting party."

A yowl cut through the peaceful quiet of the camp. It was a warning yowl.

"That sounded like Rockfall!" Snowpaw meowed, standing.

"Attack!"

Acornpaw came out of the den, excited. "A fight!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Moonpaw nudged the apprentice towards the nursery. "You and Frecklepaw get the elders into the nursery and guard them, Rowanflower, and the kits. You don't have enough battle training to fight these warriors."

Acornpaw protested, but Frecklepaw bounded to the nursery without a word. Acornpaw finally realized she wouldn't win an argument against the three older apprentices and followed her sister with a huff.

"I'm not going to the medicine cat den," Snowpaw was telling Frostpaw. "I'll sneak out behind the medicine cat den go fetch the border patrol."

Frostpaw nodded and the last glimpse Moonpaw saw of Snowpaw was his tail disappearing. Enemy cats were streaming into the clearing. The senior warriors, Rainstorm, and Shimmerstar appeared from her den. The LakeClan leader gave a loud caterwaul before leaping at the DarkClan leader, Lionstar. Frostpaw had disappeared into the crowd, but Moonpaw caught a flash of her fur as she tussled with Eaglepaw of CaveClan.

Moonpaw leapt at the first apprentice she saw. Blizzardpaw. Moonpaw almost felt bad as she claws dug into the younger apprentice's shoulder and yanked them downwards, leaving a long bloody tear. The tom turned on her, using his heavy weight to try and pin her, but being smaller meant that Moonpaw was faster. She darted under him and swept his back paws from under him before leaping on his back. She bit down on his ear and yanked. He yowled as the blood flowed down from his ripped ear.

A furry body slammed into her, knocking her from Blizzardpaw's back. Moonpaw growled in annoyance and raked her claws against the belly of the tom who was trying to pin her. The tom growled, and it was the flash blue eyes among black fur that made her realize she was fighting her brother, Stonepaw. The tom jumped off of her and she sprang up, but he was there again, swiping out at her with powerful blows. Moonpaw dodged one, and caught another to the side of her head. The world went a bit fuzzy for a moment, and when her sight cleared, she saw the paw coming back.

She clamped her jaws down on his paw and yanked forward, bringing her brother stumbling towards her. She released the paw and turned, kicking out with her back legs, her paws hitting him hard in the face. Stonepaw stumbled back, shaking his head. Moonpaw faced him again and leapt, hissing. She raked her claws across his face and could tell from his cry of pain that her claws had caught one of his eyes.

He shook his head furiously, trying to clear the blood. Moonpaw showed him no mercy and leapt again, leaving slash marks across his chest. Realizing she wouldn't back down, Stonepaw turned and fled from the LakeClan camp.

A sense of triumph went through her and she looked for her next opponent. Frostpaw had sent Eaglepaw fleeing and was now locked in combat with Ratpaw and Sandypaw. Even though it was two against one, she was holding her own. Rainstorm was rolling around with Larkclaw, the two deputies landing blows on each other that were so fierce that Moonpaw was surprised either could even keep going.

Shimmerstar was fighting a losing battle, and Duskclaw was struggling against Moonpaw's father, Sootpelt. Willowheart and Emberpelt were fighting side by side against a pair of CaveClan warriors - Moonpaw recognized both cats from the Gathering as Thistlepatch and Condorfeather. Condorfeather was a large, bulky tom and he was quickly overpowering Emberpelt.

"Get out of here, CaveClan scum!" Moonpaw heard Rowanflower snarl just before a CaveClan tom came running from the nursery covered in wounds.

"Moonpaw!"

Moonpaw turned, bristling and braced for impact as Morningcloud's light brown form crashed into her, his blue eyes flashing like lightning in a dark storm. Moonpaw's paw flailed out, her claws, leaving barely there scratches on his shoulders as he bowled her over. What was with this tom and his obsession with her? The tom growled and looked over his shoulder as he pinned her.

"Webshine! Tigerstreak! Come on, I got her!" Morningcloud meowed triumphantly.

Moonpaw kicked out at him, but it did nothing to loosen his grip. Tigerstreak grabbed her scruff and hauled her up while Webshine's teeth sunk into her hip, helping to lift the struggling apprentice.

"Get her back to DarkClan camp and into the prisoner's den," Morningcloud ordered. "And don't screw it up. Lionstar threatened to assign us elder duty if we don't get her."

Moonpaw's claws scored scratches into Webshine's cheek as she twisted and struggled in Tigerstreak's hold.

"LakeClan, attack!" Bluefeather yowled as his patrol burst into camp. Firestorm and his hunting party followed, though the hunting party cats looked injured.

A quick scan of the battlefield had Firestorm's eyes landing on her. He growled threateningly as he raced forward. He slammed into Webshine, causing the tom to lose his hold. Snowpaw was right behind him, barreling into Tigerstreak with a yowl. Moonpaw hit the ground with a thud, but quickly got back to her paws. Morningcloud was battling Ripplewing, who was not holding back as she landed blow after blow on the younger tom.

A wail sounded. "No! Smokefur!"

Smokefur. One of Moonpaw's brothers. His body now lay in the clearing with those of other defeated cats. The battle continued to rage on, as if no cat besides her father had noticed his death. Cats were dying and being badly injured on both sides - all because of her. Moonpaw's ears flattened against her head. DarkClan were being fools! She was one she-cat, what could possibly be so bad about losing one when they still had so many?

"Retreat, CaveClan!" Boulderstar yowled.

"No! We can win!" Lionstar snarled.

"Perhaps you want your cats slaughtered, but CaveClan knows when to acknowledge defeat," Boulderstar growled. "CaveClan! To me!"

The CaveClan cats squirmed away from their opponents and fled the LakeClan camp. Moments later, Lionstar gave a yowl for retreat and the DarkClan cats left, with Sootpelt and Webshine dragging Smokefur with them.

LakeClan let out triumphant caterwauls. In the battle three LakeClan cats had been lost. In the bloody clearing lay the bodies of Thistlecloud, an elder who had been unable to stay back and watch. He had joined the fray and sent a few cats running before the CaveClan deputy killed him. Bluefeather was also among the dead, Moonpaw would later learn that her father had killed him in retaliation as Bluefeather was the one who killed Smokefur. The last cat lying in the clearing was Shimmerstar. But even as the cats watched, her wounds were beginning to heal.

"It's her last life now," Rowanflower murmured as she slipped out of the nursery.

The queen's eyes were troubled. Rainstorm was a well-respected cat, but if Shimmerstar were to die before the troubles with LakeClan were resolved, how could LakeClan survive?

_TLB: DitN_

Cherryshine, Acornpaw, Splashpaw and Frecklepaw spent the night grieving over Bluefeather. It had only been around moonhigh that Moonpaw remembered Bluefeather was Cherryshine's mate and the father of Acornpaw, Splashpaw and Frecklepaw. Snowpaw also sat vigil that night, grieving for his lost mentor.

After the cats had been buried the next morning, Shimmerstar had called a Clan meeting to assign Snowpaw a new mentor. The apprentice had been too grief filled to pay much attention.

"I will continue your training," Shimmerstar announced.

A flicker of surprise went through Snowpaw's eyes, but that was all the reaction he had.

"Wow, Shimmerstar as a mentor," Frostpaw murmured. "I wonder if she'll be tougher on him than most."

Moonpaw wondered the same.

Aside from hunting parties and border patrols, few cats left the camp that day. Many were still too injured from the battle, or too lost in grief. Spottedflower had had to give soothing herbs to both Cherryshine and Splashpaw, and Acornpaw and Frecklepaw were both sticking close to their family in the medicine cat den.

"There you are," Crowpaw growled when he found her near the edge of camp, a mouthful of herbs in his jaws. "I need to check those scratches again. And that wound on your hip from Webshine's teeth. It was looking irritated yesterday."

Moonpaw twitched her shoulders. "I feel fine, don't waste the herbs."

Crowpaw snorted and began sniffing at the wounds, nosing them gently. "Most of them are healing already. But that one still needs treatment."

The two sat in silence as he cleaned off the old poultice and applied a new one to the wound. When he was finished, he nodded as if in acceptance of the work before standing. His eyes scanned the crowd and then he nudged her, motioning with his head for her to follow him into the grass.

Confused, Moonpaw followed, not noticing the pair of amber eyes watching their departure.

The pair of apprentices walked a few foxlengths from camp before Crowpaw stopped and sat down in a break in the tall grass. He twitched his ears for a moment, maneuvering them to catch every sound around them before he spoke.

"I had a dream last night," he said. "Normally, you wouldn't be hearing about this. I haven't even told my mentor or Shimmerstar yet."

"If SpiritClan spoke to you -"

"I think it was about you."

Moonpaw stopped and blinked at him. "Me? What did they say?"

Crowpaw hesitated and then sighed. "I saw Softheart. I expected her to have something she wanted me to tell Rockfall or Duskclaw or Firestorm, but then when she talked, it was a prophecy. _The storm of fire will blaze the trail that will allow the moon to rise and cleanse the darkness in the night._"

Moonpaw sat, thinking over his words. "You think I'm the moon it's talking about?"

Crowpaw nodded. "I thought about it all night, trying to work out what it could mean. I think you're the moon and that the darkness in the night is DarkClan. Moonpaw, SpiritClan is trying to tell us that you will be the one to right DarkClan's wrongs."

Moonpaw shook her head furiously. To right DarkClan's wrongs, she would have to be in DarkClan, and she was not going back there. SpiritClan would have to choose a new cat. Why couldn't this storm of fire cat be the one to cleanse DarkClan? Why did it have to be the moon?

_Because the moon is light and light banishes darkness._

"I... need to think about this," Moonpaw murmured before she stood.

Crowpaw watched her walk away. If this prophecy was about Moonpaw, he had never seen a cat look so reluctant to fulfill their destiny.

Moonpaw slipped back into camp unnoticed - or she thought it was unnoticed. She realized that she and Crowpaw's leaving had attracted attention rather quickly with the perplexed way that Firestorm was watching. His eyes burned with something she couldn't quite place. The tom spoke softly to Rainstorm before standing and padding towards her.

"I convinced him to let us go hunt near the MountainClan border," Firestorm meowed. "It's been awhile since any cat hunted there - prey should be good there."

Moonpaw shrugged and followed him from camp. The pair walked in silence, but every few minutes, Firestorm would open his mouth as if he was about to start talking before shaking his head and closing his mouth. Finally he stopped ahead of her, just before the stream that they needed to cross the be where there were going to hunt.

"Look," he began awkwardly. "I know it's none of my business, but Moonpaw... you know that you and Crowpaw can't be together, right?"

Moonpaw blinked at him. "What?"

"I mean, you can't help who you love," Firestorm babbled. "But nothing can come of it, you know?"

Moonpaw's tail twitched in annoyance. "Firestorm, what in SpiritClan's name are you on about?"

"You and Crowpaw, sneaking off from camp," he answered, but he was only half paying attention to her. "I've been hearing someone leaving the apprentices' den at night - I assumed maybe it was one of the younger apprentices, sneaking off to practice battle moves or something, but then I saw you and Crowpaw sneak off today and I knew."

_And just what, _Moonpaw thought sourly. _Did this fluff-brained tom think he knew?_

"Look, if he was a regular apprentice, it wouldn't be a problem," Firestorm continued. "But he's a medicine cat and you're a warrior. The pair of you can't go around breaking the codes you promised to follow."

_Breaking the code? Oh._

Moonpaw wanted to laugh, then she wanted to claw Firestorm for assuming things without all the facts. She settled for somewhere in-between and shoved him with her shoulder, sending him sliding across the frozen stream.

"Mouse-brain!" she spat, though her whiskers were twitching in amusement. "Crowpaw and I aren't together!"

He blinked at her, and the relief he felt made her want to shove him again, just for good measure. Instead, she snorted and went to help him up on the ice. Once he had found his footing, he stared at her.

"What?" she snapped after a minute.

"Nothing, just... Why all the sneaking off, then?"

"It's not me, mouse-brain, it's -" Moonpaw stopped herself before she gave away Frostpaw's secret.

"Who?"

"Crowpaw and I snuck off because he was telling me about a dream," she meowed. "A prophecy. He thinks it's about me because it mentions some kind of moon."

"Moonpaw, who's sneaking out?"

"No one!" she said in exasperation. "Firestorm, you're hearing things at night. No one is sneaking out."

His eyes narrowed. "If a cat is breaking the warrior code, Moonpaw, then Shimmerstar needs to know."

"It's harmless," she insisted. "It's a pair of apprentices. How much trouble could it cause?"

"More than you would think," Firestorm growled. "Sure, they're apprentices now, but when they're older?"

"They're friends, Firestorm, they're not in love."

At least, she hoped they weren't, because Moonpaw knew Firestorm was right. Frostpaw was already breaking the code by simply meeting Stormpaw at night. If the pair were to fall in love and become warriors? Well, Moonpaw wasn't a stupid cat, she could add things up well enough in her mind. If Stormpaw and Frostpaw were to fall in love and eventually have kits, the tension between DarkClan and LakeClan would only get worse.

_I just won't let that happen, _Moonpaw decided. _Even if I have to look out for the pair of them without them knowing about it._

**_A/N: _**_Wow again, guys. I can't say how excited I am to be back. And just in case you missed it at the top of the chapter, here's the note again.  
><em>

_Let's try and hit 90 reviews? And if we hit 100 the one hundredth reviewer can pm requesting a one-shot back story of any character from this story that they like! I think it would be interesting to do a system that way for when we hit certain review numbers. It could also help us learn more about the cats we may be curious about._

_Well, until next time! But first, tell me in your reviews: Do you think the storm or fire is a cat or something more literal? Do you believe Moonpaw can save DarkClan without having to go back there and confronting the past? What will she do about Frostpaw and Stormpaw? Is Firestorm fluff-brained for assuming things? Will I ever stop asking questions?_

_-Starr_


End file.
